Never Give Up
by Ltb16
Summary: Fluffy Captain Swan one-shots based off sneak peaks and episodes from Season 4. Some one-shots were previously posted under my other story, Chinese Food and a Movie. All chapters are rated T unless otherwise noted at the beginning of the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Note: I'm posting under my other story, That's What Girlfriends Do, during the hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Be Patient

**Hi there! I hope you came over from my other story _Chinese Food and a Movie, _where this one-shot and a few others were originally posted. If you're a new reader, well hi there! Here's where I'll be posting one-shots, drabbles and whatever else comes to me from the sneak peaks and episodes of Season 4.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy them! **

**This chapter starts after the premier. **

* * *

><p><strong>Be Patient<strong>

She eyes him for a moment, clearly holding back on what she wants to say. Her face softens slightly and she is taking two small steps forward, tilting her head until her lips press softly against his. It's too quick. Before he can fully close his eyes and lose himself in her touch, before he fingers can tangle through her hair, before he can caress her face, the kiss is broken and she has stepped back.

"Be patient." She says a small smile on her face.

The words are out before he can stop them, sarcastic as ever. "I have all the time in the world. Unless another monster appears and kills me." She didn't hear him, already focused on finding whomever created the oversized, unfriendly snowman.

_Be patient. _He repeats the words over and over again in his mind. _What exactly does that mean? Be patient until yet another crisis is fully resolved before she can spare an ounce of time for him? Be patient until they fall through another portal and she has no choice but to be alone with him? Be patient until Regina is happy again? Be bloody patient. He IS patient. _He spent three hundred years in Neverland exacting his revenge on the Crocodile. If that isn't a show of bloody patience he doesn't know what is. Extremely frustrated he stomps through the forest, kicking at branches and rocks as he heads back toward town.

Still frowning and muttering to himself about patience, he comes upon Henry and David in front of Granny's.

"Killian, come join us?" Henry calls.

He walks toward the lad but doesn't sit at the extra seat. "I do not believe I am in the most appropriate mood for company, but I appreciate your offer. Please excuse me."

"My mom still being stubborn?" Henry asks.

Both men immediately turn to him. David looks incredibly confused and Killian is not at all interested in being the one to explain it to him. "Just a trying day." He thinks of a further excuse to exit, but only one thing comes to mind. Say lad, what is Netflix?"

"Oh it's awesome! You know how the tv works right? Well this gives you the ability to watch even more shows and movies than what is currently playing. You can watch an entire season of a show as quickly as you want and there are NO commercials." Henry explains excitedly.

Killian didn't quite grasp the concept but he had heard Emma and Henry talk of watching movies quite frequently so it wasn't entirely foreign. "I see. Thank you for the insight, but I must go." Down casting his eyes to avoid Henry's perceptive nature, he quickly enters the inn, taking the steps two at a time before entering his room. He stops himself from slamming the door, not wanting to make any waves with Granny.

Crossing the room the grabs the flask collecting dust on the table. Angrily pulling the cork out with his teeth, he swallows a large gulp, relishing as the harsh liquid burns down his throat. The rum here was nothing like the kind in the Enchanted Forest. It was stronger and for that he was grateful.

He hadn't a drink in nearly a week, being otherwise occupied with their recent adventures, but her voice taunted him. _Be patient. _He could still taste her lips on his. Could still see the way her eyelashes fluttered when he came too close. Could still hear the way her heart was pounding when landed on top of him after their first snow monster encounter. Could still smell her scent lingering around him. Could still feel she was keeping something from him.

_Infuriating woman. Why couldn't she see how necessary it was to take advantage of the quiet moments. _He understands she is the savior and that a quiet, peaceful life is not in the cards for her. Her guilt, he doesn't understand. Regina was ruthless; killing for the sake of killing. Even pirates have a higher moral code than that.

He felt himself become more annoyed, more frustrated, more defeated. Thinking about her, about their situation was doing nothing to improve his mood. He brought the flask to his lips again. _Might as well get bloody knackered. Then she'll get out of my head._

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Patience

**In my other story, Chinese Food and a Movie, this was broken into two parts because of crappy airport wifi. I have combined them together for this story. **

* * *

><p>She has no idea why she asked him about seeing what was on Netflix. The words just tumbled out of her mouth. That smile, the smile he reserves only for her nearly melted her into an emotional puddle of goo. Nearly made her just hang up her Saviors hat and sheriffs badge, turn off her phone and curl up on the couch with her pirate, some popcorn and Netflix. She's scared because she hasn't felt like this in a very long time. This heady, throw caution to the wind feeling that bubbles to life inside her when he is around. At the same time, she's not scared at all, knowing that if anyone deserves to make her feel like this again, it is him. He has painstakingly earned every bit of her heart that he possesses.<p>

His line about quiet moments is not lost on her, either. It rings eerily similar in her mind to a conversation she had with David about how life is made up of good and bad moments. She can't stop the smile on her face, the way her body leans into him as he comes closer, eyes on her lips. It's progress. She's not running and some part of her, somewhere hidden tucked away in the recesses of her vulnerability, she knows that he is right. That she should take full advantage of any time she gets alone with him. Of any type of quiet moment she is given.

But she is the savior and that comes with responsibility. She's responsible for the safety of the town's inhabitants and an enormous cranky snow monster running about doesn't exactly fall within the boundaries of safe. More than just that, she feels personally responsible for ensuring the happy endings in this town. She broke the curse. She helped them get their memories back. She reunited the separated. It was all going really well until the time portal and her insistence on bringing Marian back with them.

The guilt she felt over pressing the pause button on Regina's happy ending was eating her alive. Every quiet moment she was given, especially in the presence of Killian, was flooded with guilt. Why should she, the savior, get the opportunity to start a new relationship when she had taken that away from Regina? She didn't deserve it anymore than Regina did.

Reading her in his usual fashion, he immediately called her out on it, claiming that it was more than just Regina. He probably thought her mad for smiling at him right now, but she couldn't help it. No one pushed her or challenged her like he did. When everyone else backed down to give her space, he was right there, doing just the opposite. At first she hated it but now she came to rely on it.

One day she'd be able to open up to him and explain why her walls were so high. One day she'd be able to tell him the unhappy stories of her childhood that made her the way she is today. One day she'd be able to put herself first. One day the guilt would subside. One day she could find that balance between being the savior and just being Emma. But today was not that day. She hated to do this to him, thinking of what she had already put him through. She knew she could put off the explanations and ask him to wait and he would do just that for her.

She took two steps forward, pressing her lips to his. She purposely kept her hands off him, knowing if she so much as allowed herself to linger for more than a second, the kiss would never end. She stepped back. "Be patient."

It was all she could offer him right now. She barely heard his reply, something about time and monsters.

-/-

Maybe it was selfish to expect him to join her for dinner at Granny's that night after she requested his patience, but she still expected him to be there and couldn't hide them disappointment when he never appeared.

The next morning she knocked on the door to his room. Then knocked again. And once more. Right as she was about to find Ruby or Granny to see if he had slipped out early in the morning, she heard a grunt from the other side of the door. "Killian? Are you okay?" She asked.

More grunting, followed by some shuffling and maybe something that sounded like "hold your bloody horses" the door was yanked open from within. Arms crossed, he squinted his eyes at her, blinking repeatedly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, voice raspy.

She was momentarily taken aback at how dull and uninterested he sounded. "I...I didn't see you for dinner last night."

One eyebrow rose. " I wasn't much in the interested in food last night."

Looking around him, she saw the bottle of rum on the table next to flask. "You got drunk instead?" She asked incredulously. She didn't know why it seemed so shocking, he was a pirate after all.

"Perceptive." He sounded bored.

It hurt. She wasn't used to him being cold towards her. "Killian, I'm sorry about yesterday. There's just a lot going on right now and I'm trying to work through it."

"Aye. And I'm being patient." He said flatly.

She couldn't keep the hurt look off her face. "Look, love." He continued. "I am not in the best of moods for company, perhaps we could meet downstairs for dinner this evening instead?"

-/-

Her phone buzzed. _Leroy is saying something about an ice wall at the town line. Can you check it out? I can meet you there shortly_.

Of course there would be an ice wall at the town line. Emma sighed and stood, instinctively heading toward Killian's room before stopping short. If he was still going to be as irritable as his was this morning, she had no interest in dragging him along on what was most likely an extreme exaggeration of a frozen over snow pile.

_Headed there now. _Emma replied to David's text.

...

Emma's eyes nearly rolled out of her head when she pulled up to the ice structure. It really was a wall made of nothing but ice. Jagged, imposing and incredibly tall, it stretched across the road and as far into the forest on both sides as she could see. "Really?" She muttered, slamming the cruisers door shut and approaching the massive structure.

After wandering around for a few moments and beginning to regret her lack of gloves or a scarf, she finally found a small archway leading into the massive structure. Stepping inside she saw it was at least ten foot wide. _This is going to be a real bitch when it melts _she thought.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively.

A blonde in a shimmering blue dress stepped out from behind a rather large icicle. "Who are you?"

Emma stopped, shocked. She was not expecting to actually find anyone in here. "I'm Emma. I'm the sheriff here. Who are you?"

"My name is Elsa. I'm looking for my sister. Do you know where she is?" Emma immediately detected the fear in her voice.

"What is her name? I'm positive if she is here I can help you find her." Emma asked gently, slowly approaching the other blonde.

"Her name is Anna." Elsa replied.

"I don't know of her, but that doesn't mean she isn't here. You know you are in Storybrooke, right? The town has been through a few curses and it seems new people come over from the Enchanted Forest each time. She may have come over with the last curse." Emma explained.

"The Enchanted Forest?! You mean Mist Haven? That's the terrible place my sister was visiting! I don't remember anything after Kristoff told me of her departure on the ship and it was too late for me to stop her. What if she didn't make it? It's all my fault this happened!" The panic in her voice rose with each sentence, fingers trembling. Almost involuntarily her hand shook, a trail of spiked ice forming between the two women.

Emma jumped back just in time. She held her hands out to Elsa in a gesture of peace. "Look, just calm down please."

Elsa nodded. "I don't know how to control it."

"I've never heard of the enchanted forest referred to as mist haven, but it's completely possible. I'm not from there, I mean I am but I didn't even grow up there so I don't know if there were other names or really anything about it other than the stories in my sons book and the stories that my parents have told me. But in my previous job, I was a bail bonds person. Like a bounty hunter in your land. I am really good at finding people and if your sister is here, I will do whatever I can to help you find her. But I need you to not make ice walls. Or gigantic cranky snowmen." Emma said.

Else didn't respond, just continued to look at her. "I have magic too. I don't really know how it works though, just that it's light magic and I think tied into my emotions. Or at least that's when it works better. So do you think maybe we could leave this...thing and go look for your sister? And maybe you could help melt it?"

"I can't!" Her fingers trembled again, the ground beginning to shake and ice falling from above. "I told you, I can't control it."

The ground shook harder, knocking Emma off her feet. She tried to reach out and grab onto something but her fingers met nothing but slippery ice. She tried to brace her fall but slid again knocking her head off the side of an icicle.

-/-

"Emma?" The voice was soft, tentative.

It was cold. So unbearably cold. She couldn't feel her fingers, her face or her feet. The shivering would not stop. She just wanted to be warm again. Forcing herself to open one eye, she found Elsa crouching in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. I blocked us in and I don't know how to melt the ice." Elsa sounded terrified.

Next to her, she heard something crackling. A few seconds later it dawned on her that she had grabbed the walkie from the cruiser before entering this ice palace. Grabbing it, she pressed the button. "David? Are you here yet?" Her voice came out weaker than intended.

"Emma?! Where are you? Killian and I just got here." David sounded slightly frantic.

"I'm inside, with Elsa. She's looking for her sister Anna. But some ice fell and were trapped in here. Do you think you could find a way to dig us out? Or see if Regina has any spare fireballs?" Emma joked.

"We've already started but the ice appears to be magical and fairly resistant to the dwarves axes. I've asked your mother to go find Regina but she hasn't had any luck yet. Are you okay in there?" David asked.

"It is magical ice. But yeah, I'm okay, just c-cold." Emma admitted.

"Is that your father? Why didn't you tell him that I trapped us in here? It was all my fault." Elsa asked confused.

Emma shrugged. "I don't think you did it on purpose. Accidents happen. And yeah, he is my father. Also the deputy..and barely two years older than me. This town is kind of weird."

The walkie crackled again. "Emma, love?" He sounded hesitant.

She wasn't expecting to hear his voice. She had almost forgotten that David said he was with him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you not ask me to accompany you on this patrol?" He sounded hurt.

"I thought it best to leave you alone." Emma said flatly.

"Love I'm so sorry for earlier. I most fervently apologize for my rudeness toward you this morning. It was most uncalled for." Emma wasn't sure if he was whispering or if the ice created a bad connection.

"Yeah, can we talk about this later?"

"Of course love, anything that you wish. I just needed to hear with my own ears that you were okay. You are okay, right love?" The hope in his voice made her uncomfortable.

She debated for a minute or two. She could lie to him and say that everything was fine, it was just a bit chilly. But that wasn't the case. It was absolutely freezing in here and she was not properly dressed for the frigid temperatures. She wanted nothing more but to sleep but knew that was an extremely dangerous idea. "Not-t really. It-t's s-so cold-d in here and I c-can't get warmmm." She couldn't stop her teeth from chattering.

She heard some fumbling in the background and it took her a minute to realize he hadn't let go of the button. "Break through that ice faster." He demanded. "Your sheriff, your savior, is freezing to death inside and if you don't get to her in time I will personally murder you with your own axe myself." She heard the shattering sounds of ice crunching under the weight of axes.

"Love, you're going to be okay. We're going to get to you. I just need you to stay awake." He voice was soft, a stark contrast to the tone she overheard him use with the dwarves.

"T-trying." She bit out, pulling her legs against her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. "T-talk to m-me?"

"Of course, love. I'll tell you the story of when a dashingly handsome pirate hellbent on revenge came across the most gorgeous blonde woman he ever laid eyes on. He quickly found that she was not some useless, pretty lass but instead as tough as any warrior. The pirate could read her as an open book, immediately seeing the fear from loss in her eyes." He told her of the climb on the beanstalk, how it was just not in jest that he had hoped it was her, but truly because he had never been so intrigued by a woman in his life. He told her how he wasn't all that surprised when she chained him up on the beanstalk but never expected that she would make a deal with the giant to spare his life. He told her of the confidence the woman possessed, sword fighting a pirate with hundreds of years of experience on her without preamble and maybe how the pirate had thrown the fight because he could see the desperation in her eyes to return to her son.

He told her of the first words she ever spoke that truly touched him, when she related to him and asked him to be a part of something. That her words haunted him, repeating over and over again his his head, causing a sharp pain in his chest until he physically turned around his ship and offered his assistance to Neverland to get her to her boy back. Of how he knew she would succeed in defeating the bloody demon, better known as Pan, and that she would be reunited with her son because he never encountered such fierce determination in someone else.

He told her of how defeated he felt with that next curse looming, knowing that he would never get to see her again nearly did him in. Knowing that she would forget all memories of him, hurt him to his core causing him to take a chance and tell her that there wasn't a day that would go by that he wouldn't think of her. And that it was the truth; from the second he arrived back in the Enchanted Forest with everyone his first and only thoughts were of returning to her. It took over, not allowing him to sleep without her flitting through his mind and how he was never more grateful to see that bird on his ship, because even if it meant more danger it also meant he could see her again.

"Emma, are you still with me?" He asked not realizing how long he had been talking, completely caught up in telling her how she consumed every inch of the heart he previously thought blackened beyond the ability to ever love again.

There was silence on the other end. "Emma?!" His voice was more frantic.

"Hurry, Killian." It came out broken and small, so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

Turning to David, he couldn't keep the anguish and fear off his face. "She's going to freeze to death."

-/-

She flitted in and out of consciousness, vaguely remembering a heavy weight draped across her body, providing warmth and smelling faintly of the sea.

Hours or days later, she couldn't be sure but she felt another heavy weight on her arms and chest. Wiggling her arms a bit, she realized she was wrapped securely in a blanket, tucked in on either side of her. A faint beeping and antiseptic smell lead her to believe she was in the hospital.

Slowly she opened her eyes, not expecting the first thing she saw to be Killian hunched over in an uncomfortable hospital chair, worry lines creasing his forehead. His eyes were closed, but his posture was still held rigid.

Struggling a bit, she finally freed her hand from the confines of the blanket and placed it on top of his. His eyes immediately shot open, gaze landing on her.

"Hi." She said sheepishly, a small smile on her lips.

His fingers immediately laced through hers, squeezing tightly. She visibly saw the stress and fear leave his body. "Love, you had me absolutely terrified." His voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry." She said, hoping he would understand she was sorry for more than just going into an ice wall alone.

Understanding crossed his face and she knew, once again, he was reading all the words she could not say. She grinned. "What, no 'thank god you're alive' kiss?"

He blinked at her for a second until her words sunk in, then his body shot forward, capturing her lips with his. "Thank the gods, the heavens, stars and the seas that you are alive." He murmured against her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Warmth

**I still haven't watch the episode yet, this is entirely based off the Tumblr gifs. I am confident this episode is going to kill me when I watch it in it's entirety. The feels. THE FEELS! I can't with these two.**

* * *

><p>As the warmth creeps back into her bones it dawns on her that she's cuddling with Captain Hook in the living room of her parents loft. Her head is on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat that has finally slowed to a normal rate. She looks down and finds her fingers in his arm absentmindedly rubbing her thumb back and forth over the soft, well worn leather, providing as much comfort for him as herself.<p>

Her other hand is caught within his. She wiggles get fingers to release them, feeling him stiffen and knows he's thinking she is going to pull away. Slowly and deliberately to savor the feeling, she slides her fingers over his until they are entwined and she squeezes tightly, needing as much of her to touch him as possible.

He squeezes back, gentle and reassuring, resting his chin on her head and she knows he understands. They've reached the point where words aren't necessary for conversation and on some level this terrifies her but it feels so right to be cuddled up to him that she tells herself she'll think about it later, when she's warm.

Her mother breaks into her thoughts.

"You two are staying here tonight." It comes out as more of a statement than a question.

Emma nods slightly, the thought of even venturing outside for the short trip to Granny's causes get to shiver.

She catches her father's eye, expression unreadable at first. Her mind returns to crawling out of the ice cave and how her father all but threw her into Killian's arms. She can sense something happened between them and vows to ask Killian later, knowing her father will just brush off her question with a simple answer like they've reached an understanding.

"David, get Killian pajamas." Snow says.

Her father opens his mouth to reply, but his eyes travel back to her, seeing his daughter curled up against the pirates chest, looking more content than he had ever seen before and the words die on his lips."Of course." he replies.

She feels him stiffen against her again. "You don't want to stay?" She asks softly.

"Believe me love, I have no interest in leaving your side in the immediate future I just wasn't expecting your parents to be so accommodating." he answers honestly.

"Take advantage of it then." she whispers against his chest and feels him nod before scooping her up into his arms again.

She debates on protesting, pretty sure she can walk at this point, but he is so warm and it has been so long since she's allowed someone to take care of her. It feels so nice she can't bring herself to speak. He places her on the bed so gently she thinks his mistaken her for a China doll. She wrapped in blankets, she doesn't move when he accepts the pajamas from David and heads into the bathroom to change.

"Goodnight, Emma." David still looks like he wants to say more.

"We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight, dad."

He steps out of the way to allow Killian to reenter the room, a brief nod passing between the two of them again.

"I thought you would have changed. Do you wish for me to have your mother assist you?" Killian asks.

_Ever the gentleman _she thinks. "I can manage." Flexing her fingers she leans forward to remove her boots, but he takes her place. Sliding the boot off her foot, his eyes lift to hers with a small smile. Her breath catches in her throat. It shouldn't feel this intimate.

"I'll step outside while you change." He says softly, moving to stand.

Emma can't help but laugh. She's alone in her bedroom with Captain Hook who is being so gentlemanly it's absolutely killing her. "Just turn around or something."

He looks at her curiously but obliges her request. Changing quickly into the warm pajamas, she tosses away the throw pillows and curls up under the comforter. "Okay."

Picking up one of her discarded pillows, he sits on the chair, placing it on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks.

His eyebrow quirks up. "Do you wish me to move to the other room?" he asks.

She rolls her eyes and he has to duck as another pillow comes flying at his head. "Can you drop the gentlemanly bullshit and get in bed with me? Surely Captain Hook can't deprive a woman of what she wants? Besides, I'm still cold and you're like a damn furnace."

"If the lady insits." He says joining her on the bed. She immediately curls up against him, resting her head on his chest once again. "You know love, when I pictured us sharing a bed for the first time it didn't involve signs of hypothermia or your parents in the next room."

She laughs softly. "Yeah me either."

"Really?" His voice is lighter now. "You've thought about sharing a bed with me Swan? How wanton."

Her slender fingers dig into his ribs. "Shut up and just enjoy this."

"As you wish."

She can't help but groan at his choice of wording. "Okay look, we're gonna need to take advantage of one of those quiet moments and actually watch a movie on Netflix. There's one you really need to see." She says.

"Sounds like a good fourth date."

"Fourth? Please don't tell me this is the third." Emma asks incredulously.

She feels the rumble of his chest. "No love, I thought we could try dinner first."

"Dinner sounds nice." She smiles against his chest. Dinner would be a nice change of pace to their usual routine.

She's almost asleep, cocooned in his warmth, when she thinks of something else. "Killian" she whispers, propping herself up on one arm so she can face him, his features barely visible in the pale moonlight filtering through the room.

"Yes, love?"

"You came back for me and...and that means a lot. And I know I probably scared you and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. I am fully aware that courting you comes with it dangers and your stubbornness. And I told you, I am in this for the long haul. Now try to get some sleep love, I am quite certain you must be exhausted."

She's heard the words before and brushed them off because its not the first time she's heard them or a similar phrase. But this time, she _believes_ them. She's caught between feeling like she can't breath and like she's going to bubble over with happiness so she does the only thing she can think of; wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I make no guarantees there won't be yet another chapter about this after I actually watch it. Because I'm sure I'm going to find something else worthy of writing about. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Modern Killian

**Okay, so at this rate if the second episode of the season provides so much stuff to write about, that I write 3 separate one-shots, I'm almost scared to know how the rest of the season is going to go! (Not that I'm complain about writing more, obviously) Anyway, this came to me last night when I should have been sleeping. **

* * *

><p>"When did you get so knowledgeable about this world?" She asks, tilting her head to look up at him. Finally thawed out and stomach sloshing from the copious amounts of hot chocolate her family forced her to consume, her head was still on his chest but they had moved to the couch to ride out her sugar high.<p>

He beamed, pride evident that she had noticed. "Whatever do you mean?" he asks coyly.

"Don't play games with me. You figured out what took out the power, knew that it was called a date and not courting, you even knew about dates having ice buckets of champagne! Not to mention you were rather quick to figure out how to use a walkie-talkie."

"Oh, is that all?" He teased, tilting his head down until his lips grazed her hair.

"And the space heater! How the hell did you know where it was or even what it does? You're holding out on me, pirate." Her fingers disentangled from his long enough for her to provide a sharp poke to his chest.

"I'm just merely adaptable, love. I happen to retain information easily. Perhaps I'm sponge-like, even." He says with another grin.

Craning her neck up at him again, she glared. "Seriously Killian tell me the truth."

"I did! Even as a lad in the navy, I was able to retain information easily and adapt to my surroundings. Most don't become lieutenant as quickly as I did." He started. His tone was not bragging, just stating the facts.

"I'm not doubting your intelligence but there's more to this. I can sense it. Cough up the details, buddy."

He let out a long sigh. "Fine, Swan if you really must know I shall tell you the tale."

"Good." She said, flipping around to look up at him, resting her head in his lap.

"The power was not difficult to figure out. The device I spotted at the town line is not the only one in town. The lines from it run into your buildings here. I once overheard the dwarves speaking of electricity and by their explanation I was able to gather that the lines from it transport the powers allowing lamps to come on. Seeing one of the devices not in the air as it should be, combined with a lack of artificial light throughout the town, it was not difficult to assume the device must remain in the air, and as previously attached, in order to maintain the power."

"Fair enough. And the rest?" She asked, fingers running over the charms on his necklace.

He scratched behind his ear. "One day the elder Miss Lucas found me in the sitting room of the inn reading a book I had procured from the library. She asked if watching her 'shows' would interrupt my reading and when I assured her they would not, she began to watch a program on the television. It began with two women discussing their plans for the evening, referring to the event as a date. Later, once donned in formal wear, they joined two gentleman in a dining establishment and the men ordered champagne in buckets of ice for their table. Both women appeared to greatly enjoy this action. I inquired to Miss Lucas if this was a common event and she indicated it was fairly popular in this realm. Later in this program, another woman was introduced. She was being held captive in a dark room and the gentleman from the date appeared to be conversing with each other via your talking device. I believe they were her captors. The program switched to another woman, bathing a child in a cabin. A heating device was in the washroom...why are you looking at me like that, lass?"

"Did Granny happen to mention what kind of show this was?" Emma asked, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"Yes, although it just caused me further confusion. She referred to her shows as "her soaps" which holds no logic. Soap is the same in this realm as it was in the Enchanted Forest, a cleaning agent! Aside from the cabin woman using it to wash the child, there was no mention of soap during the program."

Emma couldn't hold back any longer. She began laughing so hard she was shaking, gasping for breath, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

Alarmed, Killian began to move her off his lap.

"No. No, it's okay." She managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

Realization dawned on him that she was laughing at him. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at her, pouting. "Perhaps when you have regained your breath you could explain why I am suddenly so amusing to you?"

She sat up, taking deep breaths until she could control the laughter. 'I'm not laughing at you, I promise. Let me think of how to explain this...okay, we have different types of shows on the television, like drama shows or reality shows or comedy shows. Following me?"

He nodded, still pouting.

"Soaps or soap operas are long-running, extremely unrealistic shows. They're common for having things happen like a character gets kidnapped by the man she loves because he's secretly a spy for her grandfather who wants her dead because of some longstanding family secret. Characters are always put into comas or hit by cars or just have really dramatic things happen to them. It's just really funny that a show that is so unrealistic is what taught you about this world. Say you're dressed like that," she gestured between them to his clothing "and you were sitting in an entirely pink room, full of doilies and flowers and fluffy cats, it would be very uncharacteristic and out of place, right? And 's what it's like to picture you watching soap operas with Granny."

"I see." He said slowly.

A long silence descended between them. His gaze was in the direction of the kitchen, focused on nothing in particular. She can tell he's feeling slightly insulted. She shifted again, returning to her previous position with her head in his lap, raising her hand up so her fingers can trace the deep "v" of his shirt, starting at his collarbone. This near-death experience has left her craving touch more than ever, almost as if she's trying to make up for years without it in a single night. Hugging Henry and her parents provided comfort, but it's not the same as touching him. She can't stop herself from doing it, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. They've been touching, holding hands, bodies pressed together in one way or another for hours and the thought of it ending makes her anxious.

Trailing her fingers up the other side of his chest, up his neck and across his cheek, she stops when her fingertips are at the center of his lips, slowly her already leisurely pace. "Hey," she said softly and waits for him to tilt his head down toward her. "It's _incredibly _attractive, you know, you learning all that."

"Yeah?" he offered a faint smile.

"Yeah. Why'd you do it?" She knows why, she just wants to hear him say it.

He rolled his eyes, making it clear he is aware she knows why. "I can hardly expect to keep up with the savior if I'm not well versed in what is common knowledge in her realm, now can I?"

"Sooo...you did it for me?" She asks quietly, needing the confirmation.

"Aye. You know I'd do anything for you." His face had softened, no longer insulted.

The look on his face is of sincerity, pure love and devotion and she feels her heart clench. She has no idea what she ever did in her life to deserve anyone who cares about her the way he does. It dawns on her that they are alone, everyone else asleep, the only sound in the apartment is the quiet hum of the fan from her parents room. This definitely would be taking advantage of one of the quiet moments, she thinks.

"There is something I need…" she trails off.

"What is it, love?" he stiffened slightly, ready to get up to gather whatever she is about to request.

Words are hard for her. A life of too many unfulfilled promises and outright lies has left her wary of them. Once spoken they could never be unheard and remembering them was the worst part of all, only serving as a reminder of how many times they proved to be untrue. She prefers to express herself in actions, the ultimate way to avoid words but she knows she needs to say this as much as he needs to hear it.

"You. I need you. I knew it, today just made it realize it more. And that I needed to tell you that." she says in a rush, then holds up her hand when his mouth opens to reply. She may have just been able to confess it to him, but she wasn't ready to deal with his response and needed to keep the mood light.

"I also really need you to kiss me right now. And you can initiate them, you know." she finished.

He understands, she can see it in his eyes. Pulling her up to him, he murmurs against her lips "Since the lady desires it, I will gladly initiate any further kisses between us."

She can't stop the sigh that escapes her lips, the physical relief she feels wash over her as he finally, _finally, _kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again and again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You're all amazing and me makes me so giddy to read themsee the numbers increase! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Emma Button

**Wow, that episode last night! I have quite a few story lines running through my head but got this one out first.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"That one will do. She pointed to a small phone in the case. It doesn't need to be anything fancy." Emma said to the man behind the counter.<p>

"It has call and text capabilities, not data." He explained.

"I know, it's fine. It's really just for emergencies. Can you add it to my plan please?" She asked.

"Yes, althought looking at your plan it only makes sense to switch you to the family share plan, where you share data. The text and and talk are unlimited. It will save you $30 a month over your current plan. Are you sure you don't wish to chose a smart phone instead? Your bill would be the same." The salesman tried.

"Look, it's a phone for a three hundred year old pirate. I make no guarantees he's not going to run his hook through the damn thing the second it rings. Let's just go with the cheap basic phone and if he doesn't break this one in the near future and actually adapts to technology then maybe we can talk about an upgrade to a smartphone, but we're just not there yet, okay?" Emma all but shouted.

Taken aback, the salesman merely nodded. "I see. I'll just add the line to your plan. Do you have any requests for the number?"

"Something easy."

-/-

"What's this, love?" He asked taking the box she was holding out to him. "I didn't realize we're celebrating a gift giving event."

"We're not. It's a phone. I thought you could use one." Emma explained slightly embarrassed.

"A what?"

"You know the device I call David on? I got you one. Well, not as fancy but the same concept."

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, love, but why do you think I need this?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Were not always going to be together. If you ever need to get ahold of me or David, this is the quickest way. I'm going to make it really easy for you, there will be a button you press for me and a button you press for David. And an emergency button, but let's hope you never need that one." Emma explained, taking the phone out of the box.

She held it up. "Cell phone. Power button, to turn it on and off is at the top. Press down until you see the screen go black to turn it off, press down again and the screen turns white until it comes on. Come here, you gotta see the buttons."

Killian sat next to her, legs touching hers to see the small screen.

"This little thing on the right is the battery. When it's filled in like it is now, it's fully charged, when there is nothing left it is dead. You need to remember to charge it every night, okay? This is the charger," she continued holding it up. "Big end plugs in the outlet in the wall, little end in the bottom of the phone. Make sense so far?"

"I believe so." He ventured.

Her fingers flurried over the buttons on the phone pressing them so quickly he had no idea what he just watched. "I added my number and David's so you can call us. If you need me, press and hold the number 2 until it shows my name on the screen. It will make a ringing noise until I pick up. If I don't pick up it goes to a thing called voicemail and you can leave a message for me to get later. David is number 3."

"Shouldn't you be number one, love?" He asked leaning in suggestively, brushing her hair off her shoulder with his hook.

She gave him a small smile. "No can do, buddy. Number one is automatically programmed to go to voicemail. You can't change it."

"I suppose if there is no way around it, I can settle for you being the second, but you do know that aside from this bloody device you will never come in second to me." He said sincerely.

She flushed. "Just...not now, okay? This is serious. I need you to understand how to use it."

He frowned. "Yes, love." He replied dutifully.

"So if it rings, press this button to answer it and then the same button to hang up the call. To make a call to me..." She trailed off waiting to see if he had been paying attention.

"I press and hold the 2 button and it will ring and you will answer. Or not, then I can leave you a voice message. Should I want to contact your father, I press 3 and get the same results. See love, I was paying attention."

"Good. All yours now. Oh, some etiquette stuff. Typically you don't want to call people very early in the morning or very late at night. It's kind of different with me since I'm the sheriff and don't really get away from it, but the nights David isn't on duty,I wouldn't bother him after ten at night or before eight in the morning. It's also considered rude if you call someone repeatedly." She said handing him the phone and he nodded.

"Does this the ability to send messages?" He asked a few moments later.

"Texts? Yeah, how do you know what those are?" Emma eyed him.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Henry mentioned them in passing."

"Press that, then that. Now you're in the message area. Type whatever you want then press that button for send." She explained leaning over him slightly.

"Perhaps I should test it out, love?"

"Yeah. Good idea."

He called her first and she allowed it to go to voicemail so he could hear the message. She answered the second call, feeling somewhat silly since they were sitting next to each other. A few minutes later a text came through. _Hello love. I most appreciate you purchasing this device for me. _

_You're welcome. _She typed back.

The next message came through quickly. _You're beautiful. _

She flushed, typing quickly at the absurdity of texting the man next to her. _You're not using the phone for its intended purpose. Emergencies. _

_How do you know it's not an emergency for me to tell you you're beautiful? _

"Why are you not taking this seriously?" She asked, dropping her phone on the table.

He sighed. "I _am _love. I'm just also taking this as a quiet moment." He looked up at her meaningfully and right when he felt her begin to soften, her phone beeped.

She rolled her eyes at it. "As usual, the moment is over. I gotta go. See you later, ok?" She stood to leave.

He stood as well, grabbing her hand and pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I look forward to it." He said with a smile and a slight bow of the head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: I Can't Lose You Too

**Two stories in one day? Damn, I'm on a roll!**

**Because I took lines directly from 4x03, just that lovely little disclaimer that unfortunately none of this mine. **

* * *

><p>She doesn't miss the look he gives her in the mayor's office when she tells him to just listen to him for once. She regrets the tone in her voice, she didn't mean to snap at him, but his listening skills leave something to be desired on most occasions.<p>

Her throat closes up and her heart all but stops when she finds him frozen in place, pointy icicles above his head. She can't breathe and barely has control over the magic shooting from her fingers. In hindsight she had no idea what she did, she just had to stop the voice in her head screaming to save him.

When he says he's okay she feels herself take a step forward involuntarily until she stops herself from running into his arms, to shake him or squeeze him, she's not sure.

She can't focus the rest of the day. Her mind switches between the image of him under the icicles and the nagging feeling she's supposed to know who this snow queen is. Dinner with her parents at Granny's is useless. She's long since attempted following the conversation and they've politely stopped asking for her thoughts, simply allowing her to internalize. It's too much.

She can't go through this again all because the damn pirate refuses to listen. She says she's over it, and she _is_, but the pain of losing Neal and the concept of Walsh is still too fresh. It's not the relationship she's can't let go, but the fact that every single person she gets close to is taken away from her. It's already happened with her parents, with Henry, and realistically even with him, thanks to Zelena controlling Rumple and that stupid, stupid pool. _Who the hell has a random pool in the front yard anyway? _Just because she managed to get them back once doesn't mean she's ever going to get the luxury again. She is the Savior and with that title comes consequences. Consequences that she's trying to protect him from. She needs to be alone. Standing abruptly, she mumbles goodbye to her parents, heading out the door.

He's sitting _there_ in that same stupid chair he sat in when he told her about giving up his ship for her. He's saying something about not drinking alone and she spits out her response stalking right past him, not wanting to have this conversation right now. She needs to control her emotions first because right now she can make no guarantees she won't do something stupid like start crying or kiss him senseless.

He's following her. _Of course _he's following her. She stops when she feels his hook wrap around her arm, allows herself to turn and face him. _Might as well get this over with_ she thinks. She catches the end of his sentence.

"...you have to trust me."

She can't keep the confusion off her face. "That's what you think this is about? That I don't trust you?"

"Is that not what it's about?" He challenges.

"Of course I trust you!" She says, wondering why of all things he thinks she doesn't trust him. She's trusted him for far longer than she's cared to admit and maybe she hasn't said the words explicitly but she thought it was pretty obvious at this point.

He mirrors her confused expression but she cuts him off before he can speak.

"Everyone I've ever been with is dead. Neal, Graham, even Walsh." She says needing him to understand her unspoken words too. "I can't lose you too."

Then he's looking at her like that. Like she is the sun or the air or something necessary to life. "My love," he starts and her throat closes up again, but in a good way this time as it's the first time he's made it possessive. "You don't have to worry about me. The one thing I'm good at is surviving."

She wants to argue to make him understand just how important it is that he stay safe but before she can speak he's closing the distance between them, pulling her against him so quickly she is helpless but to fall in his arms. His lips touch hers, his hand goes under her jacket and up her spine and all she can do is _feel_. She feels his apology, she feels his understanding but most importantly she feels the stress and the fear of the day leaving her body, being replaced with comfort and warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>I've read that he actually said 'well love" but I like "my love" better, so I used it. Thoughts? <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night

**My first "new" one-shot under this name! (All the others were carried over from my other story, _Chinese Food and a Movie.)_**

**I think we're all going to die tonight when the date happens, right? So before I'm dead I wanted to share this with you. **

* * *

><p><em>Quiet moments. Good moments. <em>She repeats over and over in her head as she drives to Granny's. A flurry of butterflies has inhabited her stomach. Her heart is pounding and at this rate, she's going to have spots on her jeans from wiping her sweaty palms on them.

She finds him where she expected, at the counter. "Here to ask me to accompany you on another hunt for this Snow Queen, Swan? Let me just return to my room to retrieve the talking device." He stands and turns abruptly, already past her before her brain processes what he said.

_Do it Emma! _Her brain screams. "I'm here to ask you on a date." She blurts out.

He turns slowly to face her, mouth slightly open, lips trying not to curve into a smile. "You are?"

_Does he have to sound _that _shocked? _She wonders. "Yeah." The confidence has returned to her voice.

"What are we doing on this date?" He asks, shock gone and full pirate swagger including that cocky grin, in its place.

He watches the previously found confidence slip off her face. "Uh...I hadn't planned that far ahead." She admits.

"Thought I might turn you down?" He teases.

"Please. We both know that is not going to happen. I'll come up with something." She pauses and he can tell she's clearly trying to think of something they can do, somewhere they can go. "I know how to plan a date."

He snorts, politely. "You know how to chase a monster. _I _know how to plan a evening out." He's doing that thing where he's swaying into her, luring her closer and she knows if she doesn't get away from him soon the patrons of Granny's are going to get a show.

"Fine. Meet me at the loft at seven?"

He nods. "Until then."

-/-

"I might need to borrow something from your closet." She whispers, as her mother has just put Neal down for a nap.

"What for?" Snow whispers back.

"I may have asked Hook on a date." She confesses.

"Ah, yes. A date. Makes total sense when there is clearly no 'you and hook'." Snow says, complete with air quotes.

Emma blushes. "I'm trying, okay?"

"You're more than welcome to anything in my closet. You know that. What time? Do you know where you're going?" Snow asks, smiling.

"Seven and no, he said he was going to plan it." Emma answers.

"Impressive." Snow says with a smile.

-/-

At five she begins looking through her mother's closet to see if anything jumps out at her. She has her wardrobe from New York but those dresses were worn on dates with Walsh or trying to catch bad guys and she wants something new, something untainted for this date.

Her eyes land on a pale pink dress. Embroidery flowers of the same pale pink decorate the bodice. The neckline is a deep v, a matching colored belt at the waist but the skirt of the dress is a different material, a gauzy flowing one that would flip up and out perfectly should the wearer decide to twirl.

_Not that I would twirl...okay, maybe one small twirl. No need to go Marilyn Monroe over the street grate. _The dress was not her usual style. She didn't even think she owned anything pink aside from a fuchsia colored bra but something about this dress, it's overly feminine features attracted her. Maybe it was just the fact that it was the complete opposite of anything she'd worn in at least the last two and a half decades but her fingers gently slipped the dress from its hanger.

It fit. It displayed more cleavage than she usually bared, but after their time travel adventure she had a feeling Killian wouldn't mind.

She stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself in the dress when the realization that Killian had only ever seen her with her hair down struck her. Not like it was that big of a difference, but if she was already going all out in this uncharacteristic dress, she might as well makes it the full package.

Hair secured in a high pony tail, she can't stop her mind from wondering if he's going to be tugging on her hair tonight since he can't really fun his fingers through it in this style. She takes another look in the mirror and pauses. Without thinking about it too much, she carefully unwinds the shoelace that has adorned her wrist for some time. Almost feeling lighter after its removal, her fingers reach behind her neck and unhook the necklaces that have hung there for as long as she can remember. She forces herself not to dwell on the obvious symbolism, that she's letting go of the past and moving toward without those particular pieces of baggage.

She'll wear them again, she knows, but for tonight she needs to be free of their weights their reminders. She needs to be open.

-/-

At ten of seven she makes her way downstairs. Her parents and Elsa are standing at the dining room table.

"So how do I look?" She asks.

Her parents simply stare at her. Elsa finally speaks, "You look simply beautiful. I'm sure he will be even more enamored with you."

She smiles. "Thanks...Dad are you okay?"

David nods and opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by the knock on the door.

She quickly opens the door and feels her jaw drop. It appears she is not the only one who went for a different look. Gone is the heavy leather jacket, replaced with a much more fitted modern one. His shirt and vest have been updated to their modern counterparts as well. Her eyes dip lower. _Oh dear god are those really extremely fitted leather pants? _She drags her eyes back to his and finds his teeth pulling in his lower lip, somehow managing to look bashful and sinful at the same time. She blinks, almost expecting him to disappear.

He had been standing with his left arm behind his back and in one fluid motion, he's bringing it forward and presenting her a single red rose in his left hand. _Wait, what? _

"For you. You are quite the vision in that dress." He says, taking a step into the loft.

She just stares him for a moment, a million questions, mainly how and why, running through her mind. Finally her sarcastic nature catches up with her brain, "What do I call you now, Captain Hand?"

"I believe 'Killian' would be an acceptable alternative, love." He says. "Shall we?"

She nods, reaching out for her coat when her parents finally find their voices again. "Wait, let me take a picture of you too." Snow says as David says "You'll be home by midnight, right?" Although it's more of a statement than a question.

Emma turns to look at them incredulously, Killian mirroring her expression with a hint of confusion. "Mom, this isn't prom and I don't know what time I'll be home." She says as gently as possible.

-/-

He catches her staring at his left hand repeatedly as they walk up to the restaurant. "The Crocodile owed me a favor." He said wiggling his fingers on his left hand.

"Was that really the wisest decision?' She asks warily.

Taking her hand in his, he silently leads her over to the bench overlooking the water. His left hands moves to cup her face, his right gently tugging on her ponytail. "If it means I can do this," both hands move to her face as he leans in to kiss her "and this" his lips brush against hers. His fingers entwine with hers on both hands "and this, then yes it was one of the wisest decisions I've made in some time."

"But it's Gold..." She starts, worry apparent in her voice.

"Love," he interrupts, "I would much rather enjoy dinner with you then discuss the Crocodile."

She nods. This conversation can wait for another time.

The Italian restaurant he chose is gorgeous, dimly light inside with quite the array of twinkle lights outside creating an almost majestic quality to it. The wine is delicious and she finds they are not the only couple there opting to share a dish of pasta. She has to stop herself from giggling when the couple a few tables over has a Lady and the Tramp moment.

She forgot to eat all day, the first glass of wine going right to her head, and she's lost in the low timbre of his voice. She knows she should be paying more attention to the story he's telling her but she can't stop watching his facial and hand expressions as he speaks, particularly his left hand and his lips.

He catches her, giving her a wry grin before placing his hand over hers on the table. His thumb is running back and forth over her knuckles. It's an innocent gesture but she can't stop from thinking about him touching her everywhere else. _We really need to be alone _she thinks and begins plotting how they can quickly get out of the restaurant when all her grand illusions of alone time with him are shattered.

The damn thief she met in the forest is running up to them, saying something about the Snow Queen and in the flurry of hand motions, Emma's wine glass goes flying, splattering the red liquid on her. _Of course I couldn't have drank white tonight _she sighs. He's apologizing but Killian is already on his feet, hands on the lapels of Will's jacket, giving him a hard shake.

Her hand is on his arm, stopping it from escalating any further. People are already being to look at the commotion. She sees a flicker of fear cross over his face, the way he eyes he's left hand warily before his emotions are masked again. "Will, go outside. I'll meet you out there." Her tone is firm and thankfully the thief opts to cooperate instead of questioning her.

She sighs and frowns at Killian. "As usual, duty calls."

"Tis the life of the savior, however love, we did get in quite the string of moments there." He says.

"I'm sorry." She's apologizing for more than just this current interruption.

He doesn't want to hear it, pulling her around the side of the building, "Pretend. Pretend this is the end of the date and were standing in front of the door to your parents loft." He's smiling at her softly, eyes full of adoration as his fingers move to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She can't stop her head from tilting, capturing his hand between his ear and shoulder. He reacts immediately, thumb brushing over her cheek, making her eyes flutter closed. "Thank you." She almost whispers. "This was a really nice date." She moves her head freeing his hand.

"Yes, it was." His fingers are lightly trailing down her neck, her arm. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to accompany me for a similar outing again?" He's doing that sway thing again, luring her into him.

She doesn't fight it, stepping in closer. "I'd like that." Her eyes flicker to his lips. "A lot."

"Hmmm. I mustn't disappoint the lady then." He says, fingers trailing back up her arm to cup around her neck, pulling her lips to his and finally closing the distance between them. His other arm goes around her, holding her flush to him, fingers running the length of her spine.

She does something she's wanted to do for an incredibly long time, running her fingers through his incredibly soft hair, scratching his scalp with her nails. Her other hand is caught between them and she can't stop her fingers from uncurling, her palm from flexing against the hard planes of his chest. In these new clothes, she can actually feel him, no longer hindered by layers of heavy leather.

His nose is brushing across hers, head tilting in the other direction to deepen the kiss. Her toes are curling in her shoes, inappropriate thoughts fluttering through her mind, he's kissing her senseless just like he did in the middle of the road the other night and she can tell he's still holding back. Whenever he finally lets go and gives her everything, she's not positive she's going to survive it. Emotionally, at least. She, on the other hand, has all but melted into him, grip on his chest tightening to keep her upright.

"Bloody hell, really?" A sarcastic voice cuts in. "We don't have all night."

Reluctantly she breaks the kiss, pressing her forehead to his, but refusing to open her eyes and face the man who has messed up the best date she's been on in...well, forever. Killian doesn't move either, but cannot refrain from speaking. "Some privacy, mate?" He all but bites out.

"Can you go tell my dad Will wants to show me something about the Snow Queen and to meet me at the station in thirty minutes?" She whispers against his lips.

"Of course, love." He presses his lips quickly to hers again before stepping back.

Glaring at Will, she gestures to him to start walking. "Killian?" She calls, causing him to stop walking and turn to look at her. She's grinning. "This isn't over."

He returns her grin. "I didn't expect it to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Coffee

**Wow, where do I begin? Let's start with the fact that you're all freaking awesome. Like seriously! In less than 24 hours I have 78 followers!? **

**Then, it totally creeps me out (in a good way) when the stuff I wrote is so similar to the actual episode. I swear I used very limited spoilers to write it. (The image of Emma opening the door in the dress and the words 'spaghetti couple' and 'Italian restaurant' from the press release.)**

**But that episode. So many feels. I'm not thrilled that's how it panned out (Really, Rumple?) but I trust it's all going to be worthwhile in the end. ****There's so many things I could write about, but since fluff comes to me easiest, I decided to elaborate on Killian coming in for some coffee. **

**Disclaimer: Although I borrowed some lines from the episode, I sadly own nothing. **

* * *

><p>"Do you want to come in and have some...coffee with my parents, a newborn and a human ice maker?" The words sound lame even to her own ears but she's not ready to say goodnight. Their encounter with the thief aside, this is the best date she's even been on.<p>

"Coffee? Is that a euphemism for something else?" He teases, grinning at her.

"No.." She says slowly, drawing out the word not quite sure if she really meant coffee or something else.

"Swan, your parents are still awake. It would truly be just coffee." He says, leaning in closer.

"No way. It's almost midnight, they are not awake." She can't keep her eyes off his lips.

"Love, I promise you. They are awake. This is the first date they saw you go on and it was with _me. _They are awake."

"I bet you they aren't." She says, entwining his fingers with hers.

"You should know better than to make a deal with a pirate, love. What do I get when I inevitably win this bet?"

"A kiss?" She says grinning and pulling out her keys.

"As if I weren't to get one anyway?"

She rolls her eyes teasingly, opening the door and pulling him inside by his necklace.

The sound of David clearing his throat causes her to drop the charms as though they burned her hand. "I take it the date went well?" her mother asks.

"You're awake?" She says dumbly. She can't suppress the shiver when he leans in and whispers "told you so" in her ear. "We're going to have...coffee."

"It's late, I'll make you cocoa instead. Sit!" her mother has bounced up from the couch, scurried into the kitchen and is gesturing for them to sit at the table.

She's sitting next to him, rather than across from him, their entwined hands resting on the table and she's never felt more like a teenager in her life. He keeps glancing at her and grinning, more than pleased that he won this bet. On one hand it's kind of nice to have this parental experience she went without during her actual teenage years, however at almost thirty she really should have her own place and the ability to invite a date in for coffee or...more.

Her mother places the mugs in front of them, eyebrows raising slightly when she takes notice of their hands. "Where did you eat?" she asks, trying to make casual conversation.

"An Italian place by the docks, mi'lady." Killian answers.

"How nice. Your father and I thought we might go there one evening soon." Snow says.

Emma and Killian both nod at her, awkward silence descending over the loft.

"Well, since you're home your father and I are going to bed now. Good night." Snow says. Her father stands, eyeing the pirate one last time before there's a slight nod of his head and he's following his wife.

"She wasn't inviting him in for coffee you know." Her father hisses to Snow.

Emma feels her cheeks flame, eyes darting to Killian, finding him shaking in silent laughter.

"Glad you finally figured that out, dear." is her mother's sarcastic reply.

"Oh God." Emma groans before raising her voice, craning her head in the direction of her parents room. "We can hear you."

Killian slips his fingers from hers and stands, tilting his head toward the door.

"I'll walk you out." Emma says, following him.

Shutting the door behind her, she all but slumps against it, unable to hold in her laughter anymore. "Oh my god, that was so embarrassing." She says, not meeting his eyes.

"It was endearing, love. Your parents are surely most joyed to have experienced this moment, perhaps a decade or two after it's intended time." He says seriously.

She meets his eye and feels like a teenager, nervous butterflies swarming about in her stomach and she's happy. _So happy. _ "I really need my own place."

Her stomach drops, like a rollercoaster hurtling over the edge, when his entire face lights up with that smile. "I suppose _coffee _will just have to wait until next time."

"Next time? I don't remember asking." She can't stop herself from teasing him.

His face turns serious and she sees a flicker of doubt in his eyes. "Cause it's my turn. Will you go out with me again?"

She wants to respond, to assure him with words that she is definitely without a doubt going on another date with him hopefully in the very near future, but she has been in his presence for hours and she has left her last shred of self control on the opposite of the door. She's always been a fan of the phrase 'actions speak louder than words' anyway.

Her eyes drop to his lips and she's closing the distance between them. He catches on quickly, meeting her halfway and she swears she sees stars behind her eyelids when their lips meet. It's all the passion of their Neverland kiss coupled with the intimacy of the beginnings of a relationship. Her chest tightens at the thought. Both his hands press against her back, pulling her as close to him as possible and she's unable to think again, lost in the sensations of him.

He breaks the kiss, probably as desperate for air as she is. She can't stop herself from wondering if her magic is strong enough to transport them somewhere a little more private. She was able to knock him and her father out of the way of the Snow Queen, but they were in danger then. Summoning her last sliver of logic she steps back. "Goodnight Killian."

Closing the door behind her, she allows it to hold her weight, allowing her mind to wander through the events of the evening; his hand on her lower back as they left, pushing in the chair for her at the restaurant, holding hands in public, that kiss. _That kiss. _

With a shake of her head, she forced herself upstairs and into bed. As usual sleep doesn't come easily, but at least tonight she can replay her date over and over again in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Over 100 followers? Wow! I can't thank you enough! **

**While re-watching the episode, my husband cleverly pointed out to me that Hook was a pirate but wasn't nearly as revenge-driven before losing his hand as Rumple makes him out to be. That, combined with the fact that I am convinced Hook won't keep this from Emma and these words just fell onto the paper. (Or ipad, if you wanna be technical.) **

**I don't think we're going to see this in the next episode, but I'm hoping it goes something like this.**

**Note: strong language below. Just a warning if that's not your thing. **

* * *

><p>She felt completely comfortable to grab his hand, to entwine her fingers through his, to push back a lock of his unruly hair, to press her lips to his. Emma Swan was not a fan of PDA until he came along. The connection between them was practically magnetic. She couldn't be in the same room as him without finding herself inexplicably drawn closer, creating reasons in her head to touch him. He never shied away from her affections, but always allowed her to lead when they were in public, almost as though he was afraid to cross some invisible line.<p>

Which is why when he began to hesitate at her affections, in public and private, she knew something was wrong. She had not come this far, been through this much, to let this slip away without putting up a fight. The Savior was going to find a balance between villains and quiet moments, damnit. No person, nor event was going to stand in the way of what she wanted.

"Killian...Hook. We need to talk." He had come to see her at the station. This was not the first (nor the tenth) time she needed to call him by his moniker to get his attention. For a man previously so elated by her use of his given name, it only raised her suspicions.

"Aye, lass. Perhaps we do. Maybe with some privacy?" His eyes were cast at the floor, hand scratching behind his ear, further convincing Emma all was not well.

David caught her eye. "Go, I've got things covered here."

Emma didn't hesitate for a moment before jumping up from her desk and heading for the exit, Killian on her heels. Without thinking, she drove them to the docks, parking haphazardly and heading for the nearest bench. When he sat down it was at the opposite end of the bench, enough space between them for another person.

With a growl she scooted closer and grabbed his hand. "What's up with you? And don't even think of lying to me." Her tone was not angry, just impatient.

"Love, you're going to hate me, to think I'm a bloody idiot. A daft fool. You'll no longer want to be associated with me." He said.

Her pirate had a flair for the dramatics, that was a given, but the self-loathing, shame and disgust in his tone were too obvious for her to ignore. "Let me be the judge of that?"

"May I kiss you first? So when you no longer wish to continue our dalliance I'll at least have one final pleasant memory?" He asked her.

_Holy shit, he's serious. What the hell could be that bad? _Her mind was going a mile a minute. He continued to look at her expectantly, with that faint glimmer of hope in his eyes she had not seen since before they were together. She moved quickly, straddling him, lips crashing hard onto his. Gawking citizens of Storybrooke be damned. The kiss was fierce and demanding, her pursuit to conquer his mouth relentless, but her hands told a different story. One cupped his face, thumb brushing gently back and forth over his cheek, the other at the nape of his neck, fingers softly running through his hair. Breathless, she pulled back but kept her forehead pressed to his. "You are being too hard on yourself. Now talk." She disentangled herself from his lap and sat next to him again.

"The Dark One has not changed as much as he leads others to believe." He started.

"Color me NOT surprised." She interrupted.

"Please love, let me finish the whole story?" He asked and she consented with a nod. "I came to him before our date and informed him I wanted my hand back. He agreed, but only because I had something on him. I told him I knew the dagger Belle had was a fake. That man, that vile creature of a man, would never give up his powers so easily. He reattached my hand but not before warning me that the hand would not be the same, as I am no longer the man that I was when it was still attached. At that time I was set on a course for revenge, a dangerous pirate. I didn't believe him, the Crocodile is always full of lies. But then at dinner it was my left hand that grabbed the thief. And another confession love, it was me who punched him when I found him trying to break into the library."

"I need to interrupt you. _You are an idiot!_ You blackmailed Gold? Of all fucking people? And seriously you believed the stupid imp when he said your hand was possessed? Did you even stop to think about that? Yeah you were a pirate before he took your hand but you weren't ruthless. You never were. Good form and all that bullshit. You were in love with Milah then so obviously you weren't entirely consumed with revenge. When did you want revenge the most? When the fucker took your hand and killed Milah so if _anything _should be possessed it would be your hook." She grabbed it, shaking it in front of his face. "So this is why you've only been responding when I call you Hook? You think you're reverting back to that? God damn it Killian, for someone so perceptive and otherwise pretty fucking intelligent, that was so fucking stupid!"

She stood and stalked over to the railing, staring at the expanse of water, willing it to soothe her. Hearing a rustle behind her she spoke again. "Don't go anywhere. This conversation isn't over. I just need a minute so I can stop yelling at you."

"It is quite deserved, love. I have disappointed you greatly."

"STOP!" She shouted, spinning around. "When you can apologize without it being so self-loathing I'll accept it but for now just finish telling me what happened."

"I returned to the Dark One and told him he was correct, the hand was cursed. I told him to remove it or I'd tell Belle about the dagger. He told me he had returned the real one to her so without that bit of leverage I had no choice but to make a deal with him."

She flopped down on the bench beside him again, glaring. "You of all people know better than to make a deal with him." She almost whined, exasperated at the thought that he would actually go through with it.

"No for a lack of trying. I told him I would remove it without his assistance and he informed me only his magic could remove it. Then he mentioned how I could hurt others who wouldn't be as understanding as him." He said.

She snorted. "Right because the definition of 'understanding' in the dictionary totally has a picture of Gold next to it." She muttered sarcastically. "Others being me, right? You would never hurt me. I can't believe you would even entertain that idea. But get on with it, what deal did you make?"

"He asked for my assistance and the other morning I accompanied him to the home of an old man. The Crocodile waved the dagger over this circular box and a hat of sorts appeared. He tilted it toward the man and it...consumed him? I am not quite sure but before he disappeared into the hat the man told the Crocodile that he would never have enough power to do what he wanted. Back in the pawn shop, I informed him our deal was through and he removed my hand. He then told me the deal was not through and when I threatened to expose him, he deleted himself from the recording device so only I would remain. I foolishly threatened Belle to get out of the deal and he informed me that our deal would be for life or you would be in danger."

"I'm going to kill him. I don't care that he's Henry's grandfather, I'm going to murder that conniving, deal-making bastard with his own dagger." She growled.

His hand slowly reached out for hers. "Love, you cannot."

She relaxed visibly at his touch. "I'm...not going to murder him but if you really think that I'm going to let him threaten you, me, everyone, anymore..." She trailed off. "A deal for life, my ass."

A few moments of silence passed. "You are not as angry with me as I had feared." He ventured.

"I'm not exactly pleased with you either." She said carefully. "What purpose was there in blackmailing him? You knew no good would come of it."

"For you." He said quietly. "I wanted to be able to hold you with both hands, to be a complete man, if the opportunity presented itself."

Her heart constricted at his confession. She forced her voice to remain even. "You _are_ an idiot then." She said flatly. Only when his eyes met hers, full of fear and anguish, did she continue. "Did you fail to realize my own mother had to point out that you were handing me a rose with your left hand? _I don't care _if you have a hand or a hook. It doesn't matter to me. _It never has. _Everything that has happened between us has been with you and this," she grabbed his hook again, holding it up. "Not your hand. It's part of you, just like this is part of me." She gestured to the scar on her chest.

"I'm so sorry love." His voice wavered slightly. Without hesitation she found herself closing the distance between them again, her arms wrapping tightly around him. He squeezed her back just as hard. The hesitation he previously displayed was gone. Despite the situation, she couldn't help the feeling of pride that she had done that from flowing through her.

"Keep up the charade with him, do his bidding, until we can figure out a way out of this." She mumbled against his neck.

"We?" He asked softly.

"Yes, _we. You_ may have gotten yourself into this mess, but we'll find a way out. _Together." _She said.

"You're too good for me Emma. You deserve more." The words had fallen from his lips before he was able to reign them in.

She sighed loudly. "No thanks. I'm very happy with what I have."

It's not enough, he needs to know that's he has won her heart just as he had promised but she's not there yet, not ready to say those words.

Soon, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Sailing

**There are two times I don't like Regina; when she's killing people and when she's being a bitch to Emma. I love that the episode was book-ended with Captain Swan because I seriously needed something light and happy after all that. **

**Here's some Captain Cobra fluff for you. **

* * *

><p>He set the box of files on the desk next to Elsa. "Well, I'm off to take Henry sailing, love. Unless there's something else you want me to do here." He should just leave it at that smile and go get Henry, but he's drawn to her. Feet moving of his own accord, he finds himself at her side.<p>

She's smiling, head tilted in towards him and he can't miss the way her eyes linger on his lips. _Why was this sheriff's station always full?_ he wondered.

"Make sure Henry wears his life vest okay?" she said, tipping her head further towards him.

The thief currently occupying the jail cell can't help but to intrude on their moment. Once clearly wasn't enough. "Befriending the son to get in with the mom. Yep, they'll never see through that." He pipes up.

With a withering glare Killian turned to face him. "Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself _mate?" _He knows it's unwise to react to the words of the thief, but he can't help the way the man gets under his skin. First causing the maitre'd to spill wine on Emma during their date and now being a bloody nuisance just for the hell of it.

"Good bye." He's moved back to her side and pressed a kiss to her cheek before she can even react. _Probably for the better_ he thinks considering they're not alone.

-/-

"Ready my boy?" He asks as Henry flings open the door to the loft.

"You have no idea. It is getting way too crowded in this place." Henry sighs.

"I see. Still looking in the newspaper for apartments?" Killian asked casually.

"I gave up for a while, but I really need to start again. Did you know babies wake up like hourly? And the walls in this place are useless. So, where are we going today?"

"I thought we'd just sail around the harbor. With the Snow Queen lurking about I believe your mothers would like you as close to home as possible." Killian replied.

"I didn't realize it until now...did you know it's only you, my mom and me that can leave Storybrooke?" Henry said in wonder. "We could go anywhere. Like a real vacation…"

Killian hadn't thought of it before, but the lad was entirely correct. Outrunning the curse meant he was just as free to come and go from Storybrooke as Emma and her son. Perhaps he could suggest an outing, a day free of being the savior, to Emma. Of course, this would have to be after the defeat of the Snow Queen and the subsequent melting of her ice wall. However, it was a nice thought.

"Perhaps you and your mother could plan a day trip after the ice wall has been taken care of." Killian said, not sure if the boy was including him in his use of the word 'we.'

"And you." Henry said.

Well, that surely cleared that up. "Aye, and meself."

He was somewhat surprised the harbormaster allowed him to rent a boat for the day, given his pirate past, but it appeared people in this town were more forgiving than he had thought.

The sailboat was much smaller than the Jolly Roger but Killian preferred it with this type of boat. He still hadn't adjusted to the fact that sailboats now came with motors in this land. He understood the necessity, but still thought it rather odd.

The afternoon was spent sailing around the harbor, teaching Henry nautical terms and having him work on his knots again. The lad was a quick study, easily picking up on the terms and most of the knots, but found the reef knot to be particularly tricky.

Killian wasn't sure how the conversation started, but before he knew it he had relayed everything he knew about the boys father to him and the sun was low in the sky. "We've been out much longer than anticipated. We should return to the harbor so I can get you home."

-/-

He found her at the station, a small white box on her desk, a small cigar-style box open next to it. "What's that?" he asked carefully.

"What's left of my childhood." she replied.

He stepped closer before realizing she might not be interested in sharing it with him. "I'd love to know more about your beginnings." He says, entwining their fingers, something he hasn't done with anyone in such a long time but something he can't stop himself from doing with her ever since she did it the first time at her parent's loft.

A small smile appears on her face before she's pushing the box toward him. It's a variety of items, but only three catch his eye. A pair of black framed glasses that bring a grin to his face when he pictures her wearing them, a ring with a smooth blue-ish green stone and a picture of her and Neal, smiling at each other. He heard her breath catch when he pulled out the photograph, saw the fear on her face. She might have believed him to be jealous but instead he felt nothing but a pang of regret for the loss of man they both knew.

His arm lifted, pulling her closer to him. Her head immediately went to his shoulder. "You lad mentioned something interesting today."

"Yeah, what was that? And how was your sailing adventure? I'm sorry I didn't even ask."

"Quite nice. Your lad is a natural. We spoke a bit about his father, just what I knew of him. But what he had mentioned was that the three of us are the only ones able to leave this town, well when there isn't an icewall present. He suggested a vacation."

She shifted further into him. "I hadn't thought of that. Maybe we'll get more than 10 hours between the next crisis next time and actually be able to go somewhere." She said softly.

"Where do you wish to go?"

"I don't know. We'll find somewhere. Maybe take a day trip to New York or venture even further south. Anywhere you want to go?" She asked.

"It matters not to me as long as I am in your company." he replied.

Her other hand came up to turn his face towards hers. She gently placed her lips to his. "Who woulda thought Captain Hook was such a romantic."

"I'm bristling at the insinuation." he said seriously.

She snorted. "Yeah, right. Shut up and kiss me."

"Such a way words, Swan." he said before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong> I couldn't really have fluff happen after they found out the Snow Queen was one of Emma's foster parents, so I'm just pretending like that's happening later. Hope you liked it! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Untitled

**Am I the only one who was not really impressed with last night's episode? Regina and Robin are annoying me, I feel badly for Belle and this Snow Queen just makes me cranky. Since the episode didn't give me much go on, I didn't think I'd have anything to write but then this popped into my head while I was trying to fall asleep. **

**Rating: bordering on M because of language & sexual themes. **

* * *

><p>"Ready to call it a night?" Elsa had since left. Emma continued to look through the items the Snow Queen had saved from her childhood, trying to make a connection in her brain. She knew it was useless since her memories were gone.<p>

"Yes, love. I don't think we're going to make any more progress this evening." He held out her jacket to assist her in putting it on. She shrugged it on quickly, pulling her long hair out from under the collar.

He followed her out the front door, waiting as she flipped off the lights and locked the door behind them. He held out his arm for her to take but was rewarded with a sharp jab of her elbow to his ribs. "Oi! Swan! What was that for?"

"Don't I know it?" She mimicked him poorly.

"Careful Swan, you don't want to appear jealous do you?" He was smirking.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not jealous. Like you said, you're like two-hundred years old. I hardly expect you to be a virgin, _captain." _

He stopped and turned to face her, hand immediately going to her waist to pull her even closer. Lips ghosting above hers, voice dangerously low. "Love, I am quite sure you'll more than appreciate my lack of virginal knowledge whenever we're finally alone."

"We're alone right now." The words fall from her lips before she can stop them. She's supposed to be pissed at him or at least even mildly annoyed but he's in her space, taunting her and looking _like that _and dammit, he is right. Usually a man with a ego as large would be compensating for something, but she's fairly confident his ego is every bit deserved. Not as though she intends to inflate it further.

"I like the way you think." He murmurs before kissing her. It's slow and lazy, as though they have all of the time in the world. He captures her top lip between his, sucking gently until she granted him access. His hand left her waist, coming up to cup her neck and angle her head to where he wanted it, before sliding back down her body slowly before finally resting at under her jacket at the small of her back. His tongue explores every inch of her mouth, slowly as though he's committing it to memory. He's alternating between shallow and deep swipes with his tongue and she knows exactly what he's doing. Unfortunately, it's working. Her body feels as though it's on fire, every nerve ending tingling.

She groans when he ends the kiss, tugging on her bottom lip before releasing it with a soft pop. Featherlight kisses cross her cheek before turning to open mouth ones pressed against her neck. She tilts her head, granting him better access, one hand running through his hair, the other on his waist, fingernails beginning to dig in through the thin material of his shirt. He reaches the point where her neck and shoulder meet and bites down. Her nails dig into his side and scalp simultaneously as her hips roll up into his seeking friction. He tenses for a second before moving his way down her chest to kiss the tops of her breasts.

Her back arches, urging him lower and she feels his hand come from around her, hopefully to pull down her shirt and stop teasing her when the sound of a car door closing in this distance jolts her back to reality. They're outside and she's about two minutes from having him take her against the nearest wall. Her entire body aches for him but she feels herself deflate. He senses it and pulls back, looking at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

"We can't do this here." She doesn't recognize the desperate, breathless sound of her voice.

"Mmm." He says non-committally. He doesn't move to let go of her, to put any space between them. His next words almost do her in. _Stupid accent. _"How close are you, Emma?"

"Pretty close." She confesses.

"We could go back inside." His lips are against her ear and most definitely are not helping.

The chair, her desk, the bench, the narrow cot. There are more than enough placed he could fuck her senseless. _Just need to turn off the cameras _her brain chimes in. She's two seconds from hauling him back inside when the voice of reason pushes to the front of her mind.

"We can't." She says defeatedly. "I mean, we can but I don't want to."

He says nothing just raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

How did the man manage to fluster her this badly? "I mean I want to, of course I want to, but not here." She breaks off in a sigh before continuing. "We'd have to rush, I'd have to turn off the cameras, I want more than...you're more than..."

He nods in understanding. "Than a quick fuck on your desk. I understand love and wholeheartedly agree. 'Tis not the time or place. You deserve a real bed at the very least. That wasn't quite what I had in mind though it could easily progress there. It's bad form to leave a lady in need. I was merely suggesting that be resolved indoors."

She hesitated again. It's not like it would take _that long_. But it would be incredibly unfair to him if she couldn't reciprocate. She snorted. "Always the gentleman. I'll survive. Are you okay?" She gestured between them hoping he would get her meaning.

A faint smile played on his lips. "Emma, I've wanted you for quite some time now. Another evening will not kill me. Perhaps you might take a look at the apartments your lad circled in the newspaper though."

"Yeah, right away." She took a step back. "So we're gonna get in the car and I'm going to drop you off at Granny's and turn I'm going home."

"I'll be on my best behavior if you will,Swan."

The car ride was silent and tense but blessedly quick. Not wanting to linger and put themselves in the same situation again, he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight, Emma."

Her fingers found his face, turning it so she could press her lips to his. She pulled back slightly, lingering, part of her wanting him to tell her to come inside, the other part wanting him to tell her to go home. "I only have so much restraint, love." He whispered.

She sighed. "Night, Killian."

He smiled softly before getting out of the car.

Half an hour later his phone buzzed. There was a text message from her. _Found two decent sounding places. Going to schedule appointments to see them tomorrow, bearing any Snow Queen catastrophes. _

_Sounds lovely. _He typed. _Now go to bed Swan. I need my beauty sleep as I'm sure you do as well. Don't all princesses? _

_Fuck you, Jones. _

He chuckled at her reply. _Soon enough Swan. 'Be patient.' _ He couldn't resist.

_You'll pay for that. _

_Looking forward to it love._

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Babies Everywhere

**There's a spoiler pic for 4x07 where Emma is standing holding a diaper bag and bottle, presumably bringing them to Mary-Margaret. This just kinda fell from my fingers.**

* * *

><p>Bottle and diaper bag in hand, Emma opened the door to the mayor's office.<p>

A frantic Mary-Margaret had called David at the station twenty minutes earlier. Her plate full of mayoral duties, she had completely spaced on the Mommy & Me meeting she was holding in half an hour. If that wasn't bad enough, she had run out the door so quickly she forgot the diaper bag.

"It's alright." David said calmly. "I'll run home, get the bag and bring it to you." His son screeched loudly in the background.

"Could you warm up a bottle too?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Of course. I'll see you soon." David hung up the phone to find Emma staring at him.

"I'll go." She said simply and he nodded.

Her eyes widened when she stepped inside. "Holy shit that's a lot of babies." she said under her breath. Aurora, Cinderella-Ashley and a few residents she didn't know by name were all placed throughout the large room, babies on their hips or laps.

Finding her mother, she crossed the room to her. "I told Dad I'd come instead. Bottle and diaper bag, just like you asked."

"Oh Emma thank you so much. I still can't believe I rushed out without this. It's like my lifeline!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed.

Aurora and Ashley approached them. "Are you here for the Mommy & Me meeting Emma?" Ashley asked, looking curiously at her stomach.

Emma flushed, hand immediately coming up to block their gaze. "Oh, no! No babies for me. Just dropping this off for my mom."

Ashley nodded. "This is Sean Jr." She smiled down at the baby on her hip.

"Your second, right? Wow was there something in the water in the Enchanted Forest or something? There's a lot of babies." Emma said.

Ashley laughed and nodded.

"Nice to see you all again, I gotta get back to the station. Bye, mom." Emma said.

Aurora spoke up. "Maybe if it's serious between you and the captain, you could join us in the next nine months or so."

Emma felt like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes were wide, heart beating fast and she was pretty sure her jaw had dropped. Everyone had turned to look at her, her mother included for her response. "It was one date." was all she managed to choke out.

"But it was a good one." Her mother chimed in, not helping the situation in the least.

Old insecurities flared up. She gave up her son. She wasn't fit to be a mother. She couldn't stay here. Too many questions. Too many eyes on her. The desire to run was overwhelming. "I gotta go." She all but ran from the room.

-/-

He found her sitting in her bug in front of the sheriff's station, wide eyed and slack jawed. "Love, are you okay?"

She jumped, startled that she was no longer alone. "Yeah, I'm okay." She said distractedly.

He opened the door, climbing into the passenger's side next to her, taking her hand in his. "You're not. Tell me, please?"

She met his eyes. "I can't talk to you about it."

"Rubbish. You can talk to me about anything, love. You know that." He said patiently.

"Not _this_."

"Please?" he pouted at her with puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but laugh. He had that uncanny ability to add just enough light into any serious situation.

"I dropped off the diaper bag to my mom. She was having a Mommy & Me meeting. It's where new mothers get together with their babies and play or something, I dunno. There were _so many _babies. I think there was something in the water in the Enchanted Forest. I mean seriously, babies everywhere."

"Worried you drank the water during our little adventure?" he quipped, regretting it instantly.

Panic flared on her face. "I didn't, did I? Why can't I remember?"

"Love," he said calmly. "You know as well as I do that babies aren't made from drinking tainted water. At least, I hope that hasn't changed here and they still come from more...enjoyable activities?"

He had done it again. She snorted. "Yeah. Stork deliveries."

He didn't press her for more information, simply taking in what she had revealed to him thus far. "Swan, did you feel uncomfortable being there because you chose adoption for Henry? Did they exclude you for being without child?"

"Your perceptiveness is annoying." She confessed. "Yeah, it was awkward to be in a room of so many mothers and babies. But they didn't exclude me, they...they made it seem like I should join them."

He looked at her curiously until it finally dawned on him. "With a child of your own."

She refused to meet his eye but nodded slightly.

"It's not as though you are too old. Should you want another one." He said carefully.

"I know I'm not! You're the one who's two hundred and something!" she exclaimed before she realized what she had implied, color draining from her face.

He was convinced his heart stopped beating. It did not happen often but Captain Hook was rendered speechless. His lips parted, jaw moving, but no sound came out. So many thoughts rushed to his mind but he allowed none to cross his lips. The possibility of scaring her away was too great. He wanted it to be up to her to continue the conversation, down that path or otherwise.

He smirked, "As I said, Neverland has allowed me to retain my youthful glow. And _stamina_." He winked at her lewdly.

The color returned to her face, corners of her mouth lifting up just barely into a smile. "Shut up, pirate."

Relief washed over her. She knew they'd eventually need to continue that conversation, that he'd want to know how much truth was beyond her accidental implication but for now he wasn't going to press it. As always, he knew just when to push her for more and when to back off.


	13. Chapter 13: Everything

**That episode...I just don't even have words. Which is why it took me so long to write this.**

***Do you get notifications if I edit a chapter? If so, sorry for making you think there were 3 new chapters. I edited 2 previous ones since they still contained info about moving over from my other story.* **

* * *

><p>As soon as he could, he took leave of her family and headed back out into the forest. He was confident he spotted her car earlier but after her mother's reaction, he had no interest in telling her family where she was. She could chose to do so in her own time.<p>

He followed the small access road near the toll bridge that lead to an overlook. He made his way there quickly, careful to remain as silent as possible. He knew she would be on high alert, terrified that her magic has made her something she was not and he knew the element of surprise will not be on side this evening. Where the forest thinned, he found her, her figure made visible through the back window of her bug.

_Can we talk?_ He texted, watching as the interior of her car is lit up from her phone receiving the message.

_I'm dangerous. You should go away. _She responded and he sighed deeply, grateful she had chosen not to ignore him like everyone else.

_Pirates aren't fond of following direction. Please, Emma? _

She didn't respond again immediately. The silence in the forest was overwhelming. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, feel how quickly his blood was coursing through his veins.

_Passenger door is open. _

He had to force himself not to sprint the distance between them. Quietly opening the door he slid inside. "How did you know I was here?"

"I just did." Her voice washoarse and raw. Her phone buzzed, indicating the sixteenth missed call from David. In the light of the device he could make out her red-rimmed eyes still full of unshed tears and he felt his heart break for her. She doesn't deserve this.

"May I?" He asked, hand hovering over hers.

She had yet to meet his eye, only offering a half-hearted shrug. "Don't say I didn't warn you if you go flying out of the car." Her voice is ringing with defeat.

He was shocked at how cold her hand was as his fingers slid between hers. He squeezed gently, thumb rubbing back and forth in what he could only hope was a soothing manner. A few seconds pass before he spoke again. "I'm still here. In this vessel with you and otherwise. Emma, I need you to understand that I'm not going anywhere."

"Did you see her face?" She choked out.

He can only assume she is speaking about her mother. "Aye."

"She was fearful of me. Disgusted. Everyone is." Her voice broke.

"Love I do not wish to speak ill of your family, but I do not believe your mother reacted appropriately and is most ashamed of her actions. However, neither your father, your son nor I looked at you in such a manner." He said.

"You should. I'm a monster. A monster with uncontrollable magic, the worst type of monster."

He couldn't stop the growl from escaping his throat. "You are a mother. A daughter. A friend. You're my… You are not a monster, Emma. You are the furthest thing from it."

"I need air." She said, pulling her hand away and going to stand in front of the car.

Her gave her a moment alone before getting out to join her. "Can you tell me what happened? Why were you alone with her?"

"I told Elsa I could do it alone. I didn't want her magic to go out of control. Dairy Queen started spouting off about family and how mine keeps me around for savior purposes and they have Neal now and how they're grateful he's normal and that it's just a matter of time until everyone sees me as a monster and…"

"Stop." He interrupted. "I don't wish to listen to any more of that nonsense and love, I truly hope you do not believe it."

"But it's true, I did lose control of my magic and look what happened. I hurt my father. My father! ...Did I hurt my father?" She asked, realizing she doesn't know the extent of his injuries.

"He'll be bruised but nothing more. He said Neal kicked him in the face this morning, so this must have nothing to do with your powers and simply just a day where his children beat up on dear old dad." He explained gently.

"It could have been worse." She broke off in a sob.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him, tucking her head under his chin. "Shh, love. You mustn't worry yourself with could haves. It wasn't and it won't be."

"I can't go home."

"So don't." He said simply.

"Right. Won't be the first time I've slept in my car." She mumbled.

"I doubt that's hardly comfortable, plus it's quite cold tonight. Come back to Granny's with me. I can sleep on the couch."

She pulled back slightly, looking up but not enough to meet his eyes. "Always the gentleman, huh?"

"Always."

The corners of her mouth moved upward slightly before she returned her head to under his chin. They stood like that for quite some time, his fingers gently running the length of her spine, hook pressed to her hip, face tilted down just slightly so his nose and lips rested in her hair. He focused on taking even breaths hoping she would follow suit. Her arms were around his waist, fingers of her left hand clenched tightly on the hem of his shirt. Her right hand was still balled in a fist but rested against the small of his back. Eventually he felt her heart-rate slow, the fingers on her right hand straighten and her breathing match his.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes."

She slowly disentangled herself from him and he followed her to the car. Not a word was spoken on the short ride back. She parked in the alley across from Granny's. He assumed she didn't want her parents to see her car out front should they still be looking for her this evening. Wordlessly she followed him to the inn entrance, up the stairs and into his room. He went to the wardrobe, pulling out a large shirt before handing it to her. "In case you wanted something more comfortable to sleep in."

She nodded, still not quite meeting his eye but took the shirt and went into the adjoining bathroom to change. She brushed past him quickly, turning toward the bed.

He entered the bathroom and changed his own clothes, exiting to find her in bed looking so small. Her knees were drawn to her chest, chin resting on it with her hair cascading down around her. The shirt was much too big for her, hands completely lost under the sleeves. She looked like a child wearing her fathers shirt. She sniffled and without thinking he was on the bed next to her, gathering her in his arms. It dawned on him that much like his childhood, hers was probably not full of comforting hugs or just someone to be there for you.

His arms tightened and she squeezed back even harder almost as though she was trying to climb inside his skin. "I'm right here." he whispered. "Right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" It was so quiet he almost didn't hear her and wondered if she intended to say it aloud.

"I promise." He words were barely passed his lips when she shifted suddenly, pushing him back on the bed and straddling him, lips crashing to his. The kiss was fierce and desperate, her nails scratching at his scalp. She broke the kiss only to tilt her head in the other direction, her hands going under his shirt to explore his stomach and chest. She kissed him relentlessly and he gave her full control. Only when her hands moved to pull the shirt over his head did he break the kiss. "Emma." He forced her to meet his eyes. "Are you sure you want to rush this?"

Her eyes roamed his face and chest before she took a deep breath. "Now is really not the time for you to be a gentleman."

He grinned. "Don't I know it, however I am."

She yawned, the events of the day finally catching up to her. "We are in the inn of two people with exceptionally good hearing."

"Tis very true. I think you could use a good nights rest." He said lifting her off him and to the side.

"Stay? I feel bad enough. Don't make me kick you out of your bed too." She said.

He moved under the blankets, arm reaching out for her. She came instantly to his side. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night Killian." She mumbled into his chest.

Time passed and her breathing became even and steady. Just when he thought she was asleep she spoke again. "Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"Earlier. You didn't finish your sentence. What were you going to say?"

"That you're my everything. You're the light and good and hope that I thought I would never see or feel again."

He felt her breath hitch before her lips pressed into his chest. "I...thank you. I needed you today and you were there."

Lesser men might have been disappointed that she hadn't declared her love for him but lesser men didn't know that Emma Swan admitting to needing someone was as important, as special, as any declaration of love. "I'll spend every day that you'll have me showing you I won't leave you Emma."

She lifted her head, leaning forward until her lips pressed against his. "Sometimes I hate that you're a gentleman."

He laughed, enjoying the way she felt pressed against him. "Me too, love. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to pretend this happens instead. You? :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Every Part of You

**Those episodes last night. Ouch. I had a terrible feeling that all the fluff they gave us in the beginning was just because they planned on killing us later in the season. Last night I said on tumblr that I'd rather pretend like after Killian left the voicemail, Emma heard it and called him back and then they just went somewhere to make out. Someone suggested that be a fic, and well here you are.**

**Disclaimer: I used lines from the 4x08 and 4x09 so just adding in that I own nothing. (Because if I did, the show would be a fluffy, happy, giddy pile of CS kisses and make out sessions.)**

* * *

><p>Moments after she ended the call with her mother, her phone rings again. It's Killian and while she knows it would be best to just pick up the phone and personally assure him that she is okay, she lets it go to voicemail.<p>

An internal war debates within her, to listen to the voicemail or just delete it. She taps the indicator to listen, finger hovering just over the delete option. His voice stops her in her tracks. The concern and fear is blatantly obvious. He's not even trying to hide it.

_Swan, it's Killian again. You have to listen to me. I know that you've been to see Gold and I saw what you did. If he has promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you, he wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat and when he does, you'll be sucked in too. I don't know what he's planning, but I know he's been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is a fake. And I only know this because…_

Her heart lurches in her chest. She knows this is not going to be good.

_Because I'm afraid I've been lying to you too. Gold blackmailed me into helping him. He knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you and he used it against me. I just wanted to be a better man for you, Swan. But I failed and now because of that, I might lose you. I'm sorry. But I hope you'll never forgive me because that means you'll get this in time to save yourself. Goodbye. _

Her hands tremble, sparking enough to cause the engine to stall in her car. There were too many emotions flowing through her. Anger at Killian for lying to her, disappointment for even believing for a second that Gold would help her and fiery rage that Gold would involve Killian in one of his schemes.

Ten minutes of extremely deep breathing left her almost light-headed but her fingers have stopped sparking and she can hold the phone in her hand. Not even fully through the first ring he picks up.

"Swan?" He asks cautiously but she can hear the underlying hope.

"It's me. It started with your hand right?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." is his quiet reply.

"Come to the toll bridge, alone." She instructs.

-/-

Her magic flares to life, sparks shooting from her fingers the second he approaches. "Don't touch me okay? It's still not under control." She warns.

"I'm going to come closer." He states, walking purposefully toward her. She couldn't help but notice there was no hesitation from him, no fear.

"Did you see Henry?" She asks.

"Yes, he is fine. Elsa explained to him that the more you focused on not wanting to hurt him, the more unpredictable it made your magic and it caused the opposite. But he is fine, barely a scratch." Killian explains.

"I hurt him because I didn't want to hurt him?" She asks confused.

"Yes, love. You know that your magic is tied to emotion, just as Elsa's is. She said that it wasn't until she began to accept magic fully as part of herself and to love herself, magic and all, that she was fully able to control it." He says softly.

She snorts. "So tell me about this blackmailing issue." She needs to change the subject.

He sighs. "It does not paint me in the best light. I have failed you."

"I still asked you to come here, didn't I?" She counters.

"Point taken. After you asked me on a date, I went to Gold and asked for him to give me back my hand. I told him I knew the dagger he gave Belle was a fake to make him give me my hand." He starts.

"So you blackmailed him first. Wonderful." Her voice is a hiss.

"I wanted to be a better man for you, love. He put it back but threatened me that since it last belonged to me when I was a ruthless pirate it would act of its own accord. I grabbed the thief by the collar at the restaurant and it was I that gave him that black eye. I found him trying to break into the library. I went back to Gold to have it remove it, but he said he had given Belle the real dagger and now I had to make a deal with him."

"He kept your hand for centuries? What a sick fuck. What was the deal?"

"He _is _The Dark One. I believe "sick fuck" is a reasonable description. I had to agree to help him with something. We went to this man's house in the woods and Gold sucked him into a hat. Then he erased the tape showing that he and I were both there. I stupidly threatened Belle and he altered our deal to be for life."

"Are you really incapable of staying out of trouble? Do you remember being in the hospital? I told you you'd win the dead man of the year award. I expected you to be honest with me about Zelena and you didn't even bother to tell me she cursed your lips. I told you to take Elsa to the sheriff's station and I found you trapped under ice daggers by the Snow Queen. Then you decide to blackmail Gold and end up making a deal or multiple deals with him. Damn it Killian!" She's yelling, squeezing her hands together to keep the magic from escaping from them.

She watches as the remorse cross his face which still holds no fear of her magic. They were barely a foot apart, her hands shaking from anger and uncontrolled magic and he didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry. You should be more than well aware now that I haven't made the best choices in my life. Since meeting you I've wanted to be better. At first I fought against it but it was as though I had no control over it. After our adventure to the past, it's only intensified. I need to be better for you. You don't deserve a man like me. And I've failed you."

"I hardly think the man who just admitted not making the best choices in his life and who recently made a deal with Gold really gets to offer his opinion as to what type of man I deserve." She says carefully.

"You're completely right, love. I hope you can understand I never meant to cause you any pain and I am truly sorry for not making the right choice the first time." He turns and move as though he's going to walk away from her.

Her arm shoots out to stop him. "Where are you going?"

Turning his body back, he says "I thought...you're angry…"

"I didn't say you weren't an idiot, but I didn't tell you to leave either." She replies.

"Uh, Emma…" He says and she follows his eyes down to her hand on his arm. The feeling of leather under her fingertips registered in her brain. A soft white glow is surrounding her hand. The same soft white glow that comes when is is in control of her magic.

She sucks in a startled breath. "How?" Unintentionally she jerks her hand back, causing it to crackle again.

"Do that again." He says.

"What? Touch you? No way. You see my hands right now don't you? It's unpredictable again." She is exasperated he would even make such a suggestion.

"Wasn't it unpredictable before you touched me? Do it, love. I don't believe you're going to hurt me."

"Killian…"

"Emma. Do it."

With her eyes squeezed tightly closed, she tries to ignore the crackling noises as her hand reaches out for him. Finally she feels the soft leather beneath her fingertips but just as she is about to sign in relief, a sharp crack sounds and she hesitates but it is followed by the even flow of her magic rolling through her again. Cautiously opening one eye, she looks down first to see the white glow from before. "Didn't that hurt you?"

"Equivalent to that of a mosquito bite." He says stepping into her space.

"Show me your arm. I want to be sure." She demands.

He couldn't keep the glint from his eyes. "The bossy savior wishes for me to undress." Carefully he shrugs off his jacket and uses his hook to pull up the sleeve of his opposite arm, revealing the unmarked skin to her.

The relief in her eyes was immediate. Somehow he had managed to neutralize her power. If she could calm down enough to keep him nearby without adverse effects, she thought she might be able to keep it under control.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He voice is soft, tender.

She barely has time to meet his eye and nod her assent before his lips are on hers, arms wrapping around her waist. There was another crackling noises as their bodies connected but it was again followed with the steady flow of her magic, enveloping them in a soft white light. Exhaustion of trying to keep her magic under control hit her at that moment, causing her to sag into his form. His arms simply tightened around her as he walked her backward toward her car, never breaking the kiss.

She felt the car against her back and relaxed against it, only causing him to press further into her. They fit together too perfectly. She knew it wasn't a coincidence. He broke the kiss. "I don't wish to ruin this love, but after my confessions why are you allowing me to kiss you?"

"Because you're an idiot." She says.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You and I, we understand each other, right? We know what it's like to feel like you aren't enough, like anything that you could ever do would still never be good enough. That we had to be different to make someone want us. To be worthy of them or anyone else. It's not like that with us. You need to know that. You are more than enough just as you are. But I need to ask. Why aren't you afraid of my magic? Magic hasn't exactly been kind to you." She said.

"I know you won't hurt me. I am fan of every part of you." He says sincerely, eyes boring into hers.

Her lips are on his, kissing him forcefully, physically telling him she is aware of what they both have declared in other words. Her fingers are roaming all over him, wandering from his hair to his cheek and neck, gripping tightly onto his collar before twisting her fingers around the charms at his neck. He gives it right back to her in equal measure, kissing her like she's never been kissed before with more passion and desire than one person should ever be able to contain.

He breaks the kiss and she can't help the moan that escapes her lips or her amusement as she feels the shudder wrack through his whole body at her response.

"You're parents, Henry, I'm sure are quite eager to see you. Elsa as well. Perhaps she can provide more of a permanent solution." He says.

"Really? Are you feeling okay? I would have thought this current solution of me having to touch you would have been more than enough for you." She jokes with him.

"I merely thought you'd wish to touch me of your own accord, not simply because as a solution to a magical issue." He says.

"I'd be touching you either way." She confesses.

He leans in and kisses her again almost chastely. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"We still need to talk about all of this, you know." She says and he nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Heartless

**I always write fluff and I had intended to write something angsty to fit in with those sad and painful episodes they gave us, but this happened. It's not quite angst, not quite fluff. I don't even know what to call it, but here you are. **

* * *

><p>Even without his heart, disgust rolls through him as he tucks the sorcerer's hat underneath his jacket. He wants nothing to do with this vile magical vestige. For a moment he debates lighting it on fire, wondering if the Crocodile would know immediately or if there would be enough time for him to tell Emma, in some desperate attempt to save his life.<p>

A phantom pain, much like the ones he still occasionally feels near his left wrist, shoots through where his heart used to be. He assumes this means the Crocodile would know immediately. _Intelligent deduction there pirate _the voice in his head chimes in, sounding more like the Crocodile than his own.

_Get out of my head Crocodile! _he thinks, furious with the idea that someone so disgusting could share his thoughts.

_Don't worry, dearie. I can only tell when you are thinking of hurting something precious to me or if you try to share the details of our arrangement with anyone. You can make pathetic puppy eyes at the savior and I'll be non the wiser _the Crocodile sneers.

Everyone is too caught up in the fireworks Emma has created to notice him slipping away. He quickly makes his way back to Granny's, walking in the shadows of the forest as opposed to alongside the road. He is thankful for his black attire, making it even harder for anyone to spot him.

Once in his room, he shoves the hat into the wardrobe throwing a spare blanket on top of it. He uncharacteristically flops onto the bed, the pad of his thumb rubbing back and forth over the cap of his flask of rum. Typically the gesture would provide relief, comfort even at the familiarity but it only offers a wave of nausea.

He can't stop his mind from replaying the events of the day. _You're going to do everything I say because you're my puppet now._ The taunts about revenge and Milah, his stomach rolls and the nausea increases. He tries to focus on Emma instead. _I didn't know you were such a fan of my magic. _In that moment he almost told her he loved her. The thought of dying before he can tell her is too much to bear but he knew she wasn't ready, it wasn't the time or place and opted to tell her indirectly instead. _I'm a fan of every part of you. _

And he is. He forces himself to remember everything about her. The silkiness of her hair as it glides through his fingers. The little dent in her chin when she smiles. How easily he can make the corners of her mouth turn upward now. The way her face softens when she looks at him sometimes. The gold flecks in her otherwise green eyes. The weight of her hand as she slips her fingers between his. The softness of her lips. The way her body sways into his before they kiss. The feel of her fingertips as she slid them across his cheek and down his neck. How she never refuses his affections but is always the one to break the kiss and pull away first, pretending she has a firm grasp on her self control when he knows she's barely hanging on by a thread. The smell of her skin. Her love of cocoa with cinnamon. Her sarcastic quips. How she will never back down from putting him in his place. How he can't get within two feet of her before her eyes fall to his lips. Her (adorable) obsession with grabbing his collar. That she openly trusts him and seeks his opinion.

_Are you alright? _He wondered if the tables had turned. Can she now read him as an open book as well? Part of him wants her to be able to, to see exactly what has happened to him so he doesn't need to explain a word of it, but he knows that is the cowardly way out. She deserves an explanation, the full truth. The terrible, terrible truth that he made her a promise that she wouldn't lose him too and now he will be just another man in her life who has broken that promise.

_If you look at me any harder you're going to drill a hole in my head._ If the situation weren't as dire, he'd almost be amused that she has finally realized how he looks at her. Nothing has changed, really. He may have stared at her with a bit more intensity, simply because it could be the last time he'll ever see her again and he wanted to commit every inch of her to memory, but he has always looked at her like that. Just as though she was able not to see August's wooden leg because she so strongly didn't want to believe in magic, she had managed not to see how he had looked at her since returning from Neverland.

Had his heart been in its rightful home when she grinned at him before heading outside, he's convinced it would have swelled, possibly burst. Her face was so open, smile wide on her face, fingers still grasping his collar, body only turned away from him simply so she could walk. No matter what happens, to them, to him, he hopes she will retain that lightness, that happiness she felt then. If anyone is deserving of it, it is her.

Eventually he drifts off into a fitful sleep, peppered with nightmares of the Crocodile taking his heart. He relives Milah's death more than once, but the nightmare where Gold instructs him to kill Emma is when he gives up on sleep entirely.

The next day he remains alone, only sneaking down to Granny's the moment she opens the diner and then again minutes before she closes. Dark shadows hang under his eyes. Its safer not to sleep and to be alone than it is to be around her, or anyone really. He knows the Crocodile will need him again soon and even the mere thought of doing any magical bidding for him gives him anxiety and the nausea returns.

It is the strangest of feelings; to feel, but not really be able to feel. Everything is muted and dulled, not creating nearly the same sensations as it once did and it only further fuels him to stay away from Emma. It hurts to much to see her and remember what he used to feel compared to what he feels now. It's not fair to her that he can't express the emotions she needs, she deserves.

He continues to avoid everyone, allowing the battery on his phone to die to stop the ringing of her calls. He mumbles something to Granny about being under the weather in hopes she'll pass along the message and everyone will leave him alone.

He is not so lucky. He expected nothing less, really. After weeks of spending almost every day together she surely would not allow him to disappear from her life for long. She catches him as he peeks out the door of his room early one morning. She moves quickly, bracing herself in the doorway as though he would shut the door on her.

"Are you okay?" She asks, concern etched on her face. Her hand comes up to trace the line of his jaw.

His eyes close involuntarily. At least it's easier to lie this way. "Yes, love. Just feeling a bit under the weather. I hoped Granny would pass along the message." His voice is hoarse from lack of use.

"She did, but you didn't call me and you let your phone die. Am I really supposed to believe you're sick?" She says.

"I'm sorry for not telling you personally. I didn't want you to catch whatever I have." He lies.

"You're lying." Her voice is cold, hurt.

"Love…" he starts.

"No. Don't 'love' me. You don't get to disappear for three days, ignore my calls and then lie to my face. Do you think I'm stupid or something? What the hell is going on Killian?" She demands, hands pushing into his chest.

He opens his mouth to speak, to tell give her some indication about his heart but the words do not come. The Crocodile is stopping him from telling her. "Do that again." he says, hoping she'll understand.

"Do what? Yell at you?" She all but growls.

He knows it is now or never. If he doesn't find a way to give her the clues necessary to figure out what has happened, he may not get a second chance. He meets her eyes, staring at her intently and causing her next assault of words to die on her lips. His eyes flicker purposely to her hands then to her chest.

It clicks. "Why are you ignoring me?" She presses her hands to his chest again and he stills, eyes flickering to where her hands are placed.

Her fingers tense, head jerking slightly before her right hand presses more firmly into his chest, moving, searching for a heartbeat. Panic floods her face as she meets his eyes again. He answered her unasked question with a long blink.

He's being hauled toward her, her arms squeezing tightly around his waist as her head presses sideways to his chest, her ear right over where his heart used to be. A strangled sob escapes her and he's instantly trying to comfort her, cradling her head with his hand. "Shh" he murmurs, knowing it is of no use.

"It was him?" She asks quietly, not sure if she can even say the man's name.

He nods, not willing to speak the name aloud either.

Green eyes shimmering with unshed tears meet his briefly before her hands are cradling his face and her lips are being pressed gently to his. It's slow and exploratory, the way her lips mold against his, the way her fingers gently trail over his face and neck. Her other hand moves to the back of his neck, playing with his hair before she's running her hand up and down the length of his spine. She tilts her head, deepening the kiss and he follows. He knows what she is doing, cataloging every inch of him, savoring every feeling he elicits because he is doing the same. Because this may never happen again.

For all the trouble it gave him, he can't help but wish for his hand back again, to be able to touch her with more than just his hook, to memorize in explicit detail the way her body feels against his. His hook rests at the small of her back, his other hand cards through her hair relishing at the silkiness as it slips through his fingers. He puts enough distance between them so his thumb can touch the dent in her chin before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her further into him. It's possessive but in the gentlest of ways.

She breaks the kiss first, as she always does, and presses her forehead into his. He keeps his eyes closed, nudging his nose against hers, trying to retain every second. Slowly his eyes open to find her looking back at him. He can see the fear expressed in her eyes but stronger than anything else is her determination. Part of him still believes she will succeed and death by the Crocodile will not be his fate.

"Emma, I need to tell you how I feel…" he starts, resolute not to let another moment between them pass without telling her that he loves her.

"No." She cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it until I can feel it too."

"But love, if-"

"You doubt me?" She asks.

"Never." He says solemnly.

"I'm going to find Regina. I'll let you know what we need to do." She says, lips finding his again.

It shouldn't be possible. He shouldn't be able to feel as strongly for as he does without a heart. He shouldn't be hopeful but its radiating through him in soft waves and he's determined not to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>I realized I hadn't said it in a while, so I just wanted to put a gigantic thank you out there to all of the you taking the time to read this, favoritefollow it and review it. I really, really appreciate it and I'm trying to respond to your reviews, it's just taking me forever. **


	16. Chapter 16: Returning What's Mine

**Sorry for such a delay in getting you another chapter. That last episode was such a kick to the feels that I had to write some unrelated fluff instead. I started a new story called That's What Girlfriends Do to hold my non-canon fluff. After the show breaks for the hiatus, I'll keep writing over there and once we get new episodes again in March, I'll be back here to follow the plot. **

**While I already know this isn't what is going to happen (because of the promos) I'd prefer if it went this route again. I kinda don't want to see everyone hating each other. **

* * *

><p>Her fingers involuntarily went to her lips, eyes narrowing in confusion. Something wasn't right. The way he held her, the way he broke from the kiss to trail his lips across her cheek, how his eyes stayed closed when he backed away from her. The tone in his voice when he said goodbye.<p>

"Emma?" Her mother broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Your reaction. Something isn't right, is it?" She asked.

"I don't think so but I don't know what's wrong." Emma admitted. She watched as her parents exchanged a glance.

"Emma," her father spoke. "Perhaps you should go after him."

"What? The curse is about to hit!" She exclaimed.

"I think this is more important. Take Elsa with you. Anna can watch Neal." Her mother replied.

She hesitated. More than anything she wanted to go to him, to find out what was wrong but the curse would be here in less than an hour. While she and Elsa would not be affected, it didn't mean there weren't people out there interested in harming either of them. They were better off staying in the sheriffs station. But Killian was alone, at the docks and something was seriously wrong. Her eyes flickered to Elsa who was handing her brother over to Anna.

"I think your parents are right. I shall accompany you." Elsa said.

She quickly gave each of her parents an awkward hug through the cell bars and made her way out of the station, Elsa right on her heels. The curse was very close, possibly less than an hour away. The sky swirled with dark purple clouds of magic, glittering with shards of glass even from a distance.

She found him right where she expected to, where the Jolly Roger was previously docked. He sat with his back to a post, arms tied with rope, looking out onto the water. Her eyes flickered to Elsa.

"I'll be right up here." She said.

Emma nodded and quietly continued down the docks toward him.

"Love, what are you doing here? The curse is almost upon us." He asked confused.

She eyed him carefully, crouching down to his level. "Something isn't right." It came out in a whispered question, but her voice still broke.

He hung his head, not meeting her eye. "No, it is not." Even with his downcast eyes he could feel her scrutinizing gaze.

Her hands went out to cup his cheeks, nails softly raking through his scruff. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed, his face nuzzling against her hands. Almost as though he was savoring it. Memorizing it. He inhaled sharply when her lips pressed against his then sighed when she quickly broke the kiss. "Look at me." She whispered.

His eyes opened slowly, lacking their usual twinkle and light. He looked broken, pained and fearful. Her hand slid from his cheek down his neck until her palm rested flat upon his chest. The solid and steady thud she expected to feel wasn't there.

"Your heart." She said quietly.

"Emma-" he started.

"Later." She cut him off. "When we're not in the middle of a curse, you can explain. Right now I have to go get something that was stolen." She took off running up the docks.

"Emma, love! Wait! You can't go after him." She could hear his voice behind her, hear the rustling of the ropes as he tried to free himself but she could only focus on one thing; getting his heart back.

"Elsa." She panted. "His heart. I have to get it back."

They found Belle in the back room of the shop and Emma regretted the words coming from her lips as she watched the brunette's face fall.

"I knew. On some level, I knew something was not right. I am so sorry Emma." Belle said.

"I should be the one apologizing to you." Emma replied.

It only took minutes for Belle to find Killians heart, the Dark One had apparently become overly confident in the success of his plan, as the heart was left in a messenger bag on his desk in the shop. Emma had begun to wonder if they would find Gold in time when his voice rang out from the front of the shop.

"Belle, are you still here?" He asked.

"In the back room, just where you told me to wait." She replied, motioning for Emma and Elsa to hide.

He entered the room, seemingly unaware of the others. "I think it would be best that you stay in that abandoned manor we used for our honeymoon."

"I think I'd rather stay here." Belle replied, voice only slightly wavering.

"And what is that?" The Dark One inquired.

"Because I know what you are planning and I cannot be a part of it. I think you had changed Rumple. You lied to me. How many times?" Tears rolled down her face.

"You are mistaken-" He started.

"No. She is not." Emma said, standing up from her hiding place. "We all know what you are up to. It's not going to work. I can't believe I thought you were going to help me in that house. You just wanted to use me like you use everyone else. You're a sick man-if you can even be called that."

"Oh, hello dearie. Don't you have a Snow Queen to be dealing with? Perhaps learning the true reason why you have been attired with those yellow ribbons that you can't remove from your wrist?" He tried to evade her.

Elsa came out from behind some shelving. "You gave my aunt the ribbons, just like you took them from her when she came to you with her real sisters, my mother and aunt, and asked for her magic to removed. You're just as responsible for Emma and I wearing these as she is but as I'm quickly learning about you, you think there are no consequences for your actions. Pity that has to change."

If Gold was surprised by the cold, cruel voice coming from her he did not show it. "So my plan has to be altered. You think you might know everything, but you are still blissfully unaware, Savior."

"Unaware of what?" Emma asked.

Before Gold could respond, the curtain to the front of the shop opened and Henry came through. "That he thought he was going to take me away. He made a deal with the Ice Queen that if she cast this curse, he would take Belle and I out of town. But my grandfather apparently forgot that he hired me to work here. I know your whole plan. What you did to Hook. What you did to that old man. The purpose of the hat."

"Kid what are you doing here?! You have to go! I thought Regina had you somewhere safe." Emma cried.

"She did, Mom. But after she left, I was brought here by Mr. Gold. He lied and told me that it would be safer than the mayor's office."

Fury flashed across Emma's face. "You took Killian's heart. You blackmailed him. You lied to me. And you were going to _kidnap my son_?" With each word her voice rose higher until she was shouting at him. "Give me one reason, you disgusting excuse of a man why I shouldn't kill you right now."

The smirk on Gold's face faltered slightly. "Well dearie that simply would be because you can't." He cackled, reminding her of his of his true nature.

"Henry get into the other room now." Emma demanded before returning her eyes to Gold. "You underestimate me, Crocodile."

Magic shot from her hands but he blocked it. Before she could react again, Belle spoke. In an eerily calm voice she held the dagger, the real one, above her head. "I command you, Dark One, to not use your magic against Emma or anyone else in this room."

"Belle-" he started.

"Do it." Belle said, firmly keeping her gaze on Elsa.

With a flick of her fingers the Dark One was frozen, mouth still open in an attempted plea to Belle. Another flick of the blonde's wrist and a cage of ice surrounded him. "That will keep him." She said.

"Belle, are you staying here?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm going over to the library. I'd much rather be here than with him." Belle replied, grabbing her coast.

"I'm going to take Henry back to the mayor's office. I can't create the same spell as she did, but I can keep him safe. Emma you must hurry back to the docks." Elsa said.

Emma started over toward Henry who had come back in the room but he stopped her. "Mom, you have to go. Killian needs you. I'll see you once this is all over. I know you can fix it."

"I love you, kid."

"I love you too mom, now go. I'll be safe with Elsa." Henry replied.

A small part of Emma was glad everyone in the town was hidden away. It allowed her to break every traffic law known to man as she floored her protesting bug back toward the docks. She made it there in record time, but the shards of glass had already begun to fall from the sky. Squinting her eyes she ran toward Killian.

"I have it. I have it." She gasped, collapsing in front of him.

"Thank you, love." He said softly.

She reached into the bag, covering his heart with her hand to shield it from any glass shards and pulled it from the bag. "Here goes nothing" she muttered, closing her eyes and pushing her hand into his chest.

It was the oddest sensation, flesh no longer felt like flesh but rubber as it moved aside to allow her to return his heart to its proper resting place. The second she felt it settle in place her magic took over, flowing from her hand. Pulling her hand back, she opened her eyes.

"Killian?" She asked hesitantly. His eyes were still closed.

He inhaled sharply before opening his eyes. "You did it love. Thank you."

"Oh thank god I thought I screwed it all up with that magic at the end." Emma said relieved.

"What magic?" he asked.

"I think I made it so your heart can never be taken again." She replied. "You're okay now though? You're really okay?" She leaned forward to kiss him.

His lips met hers and neither noticed as the shards of glass raining down upon them halted in mid-air before being sucked upward again.

* * *

><p><strong>I went a little out of character for Henry and Elsa in this, but I felt like it was justified. Henry could easily know what's going on from working in the shop and I think Elsa could easily be livid at Gold for what he's done to the people who have helped her since she arrived in Storybrooke. <strong>

**Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys totally make my day! **


	17. Chapter 17: Alternate Ending

**I have a lot of mixed emotions on that last episode. I do agree (to an extent) with those who say Emma isn't big on displays of affection so a TLK or ILY after putting his heart back in would be uncharacteristic. The part that bothers me is that we get a poorly wrapped up CS scene followed by Regina ass kissing. No, just no.**

**But let's be real. Your super hot boyfriend has just pushed you up against the wall and is kissing you senseless. A few weeks ago you were talking about how badly you needed your own place. Sure, you're kinda pissed that he lost his heart in the first place, but again, you're being kissed senseless by an incredibly hot pirate, against a wall. In no world, fictional or not, do you leave that and go do some shots with the woman responsible for fucking up the majority of your life, regardless of the fact that you promised her a happy ending. You just don't. **

**So here's my alternate ending. Which includes smut. (And I rarely write smut, so this should tell you something.) Rated M, obviously.**

**(Oh and don't forget, during the hiatus I'll be posting under **_That's What Girlfriends Do_**.)**

* * *

><p>There's a pause, almost as though the return of his heart has brought his emotions back to life. In some ways, she assumes this is true. She knows Regina was able to feel without a heart, just not as strongly. She watches as his expression changes, desire and lust taking over his already handsome features.<p>

For a split second she wants to cherish it, to remember exactly how he is looking at her because she is completely she has never been looked at like that before. Her lips part to comment on it when she feels the pressure of his hand on her back, his lips crashing forcibly into hers.

If she thought he had kissed her passionately before, that was nothing compared to this. As she feels something solid behind her, it takes her a second to realize the heady feeling isn't simply from lack of oxygen or the way he's devouring her with his mouth, but because she's actually been spun around and pushed against the wall.

_Smooth move pirate_ she manages to think before he's tugging on her lip and she's all but melting into him again. He breaks the kiss too soon and against any attempts of playing it cool she might have previously held onto, she's leaning further into him trying to kiss him again. She gives up when she hears him inhale, content to just press her lips together trying to catalog every second of this kiss into her brain.

"I told you Swan" he starts and she can't stop herself from licking her lips. It's too much, the intensity of the kiss, the lilt of his voice, the way his body is firmly pressed against hers.

"I'm a survivor." She manages to open her eyes just in time to see the small smile he gives her.

They should talk about this. How Rumple ended up with his heart in the first place, how he continued to tell her nothing was wrong when it so clearly _was_, but right now she just needs to feel. Words can come later. Much later. They've danced around this for too long.

"Why are you kissing me in an empty hallway?" She asks.

He blinks at her, confused. "I didn't think you wished for this to be a public spectacle."

She locks eyes with him hoping her next words will be quite clear. "I don't. Is this really the most private place we can be?"

"Well no, but I thought it a bit forward to bring you into my sleeping quarters." He says and she keeps her eyes on his and simply blinks before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

His eyes drop to the movement watching her for a beat or two before he grins wickedly. "I suppose it's not forward if we discussed inviting each other in somewhere as a 'next time'."

She barely managed to smile before she's being lifted up bridal style. He's taking the steps in twos and she knows it's only a matter of minutes before they're in his room. _Alone_. _Blissfully alone. _

He sets her down against the wall, fumbling in his pocket for the key. She thinks for a second that maybe she should help but her eyes land on the curve of his neck and she finds her lips there instead, one arm around his back the other at the nap of his neck, not so gently tugging on his hair. "Swan" he groans. "You're going to be the death of me."

She pauses from pressing open-mouth kisses down his neck. "Too soon to joke about that."

"Aye." He mutters, finally opening the door.

She finds her back pressed up against the wall again, hard planes of his body pressed to her front. She can't escape the moan the falls from her lips. He's not even touching her yet and it already feels too good, reaching that point where every touch is too much yet not enough at the same time.

A nudge of the nose to angle her head the way he wants and he is kissing her again, his tongue exploring every recess of her mouth, slow strokes and she knows exactly what he is doing. His fingers intertwine through hers and she feels her arm being lifted over her head. His hook slides up the length of her other arm then captured both of her wrists, effectively pinning her hands there. She feels him smile against her lips before nudging his knee forward to rest between her legs which she immediately parts for him.

His lips trail down her neck slowly until he finds the spot that makes her squirm with pleasure. Her back arches, hips rolling up against his leg trying to create some much needed friction. His kisses go lower, down her chest to the swell of her breast. Her back arches again as she feels his tongue trace the outline of her bra. For a brief second, her brain registers what she must look like. Arms held above her head, back arched, legs parted to accommodate the man standing between them. She can't bother to feel embarrassment at how receptive she is to his touch. She just needs him to touch her.

As though he's reading her thoughts, his good hand which had been tracing circles on her hipbone runs up the length of her ribs before pausing.

"Killian" her voice is breathless. "Just touch me."

She exhales hard when his hand moves to cup her breast through her bra. Finally. But it is still not enough. She throws her weight into him, catching him off guard. He stumbles back a bit and she decides to take advantage of it, freeing her arms and wrapping them around him before walking him back toward the bed. She knows when the backs of his knees touch the bed, whole body going rigid in attempts to remain upright in case this isn't really what she wants.

She laughs against his lips, hands coming from behind him to press against his chest. "We're past the first date. Pillaging and plundering is acceptable now."

Her hands are resting over his heart and she's almost convinced it stuttered at her words. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks, ever the gentleman.

She sighs loudly. "I never thought I'd have to work so hard to get Captain Hook to sleep with me."

She almost missed his muttered "well, in that case" as she's being spun around and pushed back onto the bed. She scoots backward until she feels the pillows behind her. Her eyes have been locked with his since landing on the bed and the way he is looking at her right now, full of lust and desire is positively sinful. He props himself up above her, movements so deliberately slow she is convinced she is his prey. His tongue flicks out to wet his bottom lip and it's nearly enough to send her over the edge.

His lips find hers, rough and demanding and exactly what she needs. He's still hovering above her, still too far away. The fingers of one hand wrap around the charms on his neck tugging him to her as her other hand pressed hard on his lower back. He complies, resting some of his weight on her.

Her body has been against his before but it's never been like this, hard planes of his body a sharp contrast against the softness of the bed. She can't stop herself from squirming against him. It feels so good but it's still not enough. She doesn't think anything will ever be enough.

"Emma" he groans.

She doesn't bother to reply, instead begins nipping at his lips and across his jaw. Her fingers are fumbling with the tiny buttons of his vest.

She undoes the last button of his vest, moving to more tiny buttons on his shirt when she can't stop herself from wondering how long it takes him to get dressed in the morning if its taking her this long to undress him. Giving up on the final three buttons of his shirt she just pushes her hands inside, nails scraping over his chest, reveling in the feeling of his muscles contracting at her touch. He jumps slightly when she gets to his right side and she makes a mental note to touch him there again later to see if he is ticklish. (The fear-inducing Captain Hook being ticklish would be quite amusing.)

He pulls back from her slightly, looking down at his chest. "I believe you have an unfair advantage here, love."

It's true, but she has no qualms about evening the playing field. Pushing him back on his knees, she quickly pulls her sweater over her head before reaching for the button on her jeans. It feels as though they take forever to wiggle out of. Mentally she is cursing the invention of skinny jeans in the first place, regardless of how well they're supposed to make anyones ass look. She tosses them somewhere across the room, watching his gaze darken even more. His usually brilliant blue eyes are so dark they're almost black. He licks his lips, whether intention or not but the reaction does not go unnoticed by Emma.

"Your turn." She says not breaking eye contact.

He reaches down to his shoes when she is hit with a wave of impatience. Every second it takes for him to get undressed is just another second they can't spend together. She waves her hand.

He starts, now only clad in undergarments. "Did you just magic off my clothing?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes?" She says tentatively.

He shakes his head as though he can't find the correct words to express what he is thinking before he turns to really look at her. She's lying back against the pillows again, blonde waves tumbling over her shoulders. Nude-colored lace covers her most intimate parts. He swallows hard. "You are stunning Emma. Gorgeous."

She blushes with a small shake of her head, hands reaching out to bring him back on top of her. He complies, settling between her legs. They both groan at the contact. He starts at her stomach, pressing soft kisses to her skin, flowery words falling from his lips that she can't quite make out. He bypasses her breasts entirely causing her to groan again before his lips are on her neck. His kisses are soft and gentle, slow and exploratory. She doesn't have time for this.

Grabbing his face, she pulls him up to her kissing him hard. He lets her lead for a few moments before she finds her top lip being tugged by his teeth. He releases it, pressing kisses across her cheek and down her neck again. She moans loudly when he bites down on the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. Her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him harder against her. Voluntary or not, he grinds down into her. Its not enough. _It will never be enough_. She can feel just how much he wants her and she has no interest in taking this slow. Arching her back, she reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. He doesn't realize it at first until she's grabbed his hand and placed it on her bare breast.

He reacts quickly, fingers immediately begin toying with her already hard nipple, his mouth pressing open-mouth kisses down her chest until he can flick his tongue against her other nipple. She arches her back further trying to intensify the sensations. Her legs haven't moved from around his waist, her hips rolling up into his repeatedly as his fingers, tongue and teeth tug and pull in succession.

She's so close already, her entire body tingling and humming with unreleased tension. "Please" she pants, nails digging into his back. At some point she'll be impressed with his self-control, his desire to always be a gentleman and take care of her first but right now it is nothing more than an annoyance. She wants him- no needs him to lose that control. Her hands slide around to his chest, one dipping lower until she can grasp him through the last piece of clothing keeping him bare from her.

He groans, entire body going rigid as she continues to stroke him. "Emma." His voice is breathless, ragged. "Emma, please stop. Let me take care of you first." His hand comes down on top of hers to stop her movements.

Reluctantly she pulls her hand back. "Hurry."

His fingers tapped on her hip bone. "Lift up love." She complied, allowing him to pull off the scrap of nude lace. His lips returned to her neck, fingers finally moving to touch the newly exposed skin, finding her ready for him. His fingers brushed over her clit drawing a ragged "ohh" from her lips.

Turning her head, she captured his lips with hers, kissing him harder and faster, trying to make his fingers follow the same pace. Without warning he slips a finger inside her, curling forward and pressing into a spot she didn't think existed. Her feet grind into the bed, hips raising up to give him better access. Stars dance behind her eyes as his finger trusts in and out, thumb coming to flicker over her clit. "Yes. Yes. Oh god keep doing that." she pants against his lips. He increases the speed and pressure and within seconds she feel as though she's floated away from her body. The orgasm ripples over her from head to toe, waves of pleasure rolling over her causing goosebumps to break out on her skin as he slowly brings her down, dragging it out as long as possible.

It has never been like this before. She has to force her hands to move to reach between them. She tries to undress him but her fingers won't cooperate. With a grin worthy of a pirate he pulls away from her just long enough to fully undress, standing naked before her at the side of the bed.

Even with her brain hazy, she can't help but admire him. He is simply gorgeous, all toned and lean and by the cocky grin on his face she knows he is more than well aware. "See something you like?" he drawls.

"You're not terrible." She retorts, proud she managed to formulate words much less offer him a real comeback.

He feigns a look of hurt, climbing back onto the bed with her. "Not terrible? We'll just have to see if I can change your mind about that."

"Do your best." She teases, pulling him back down to her by the charms hanging around his neck until she can wrap her arms around his neck.

His lips are against her ear. "Are you sure Emma?" He asks, needing to know he is not pressuring her in any way.

She turns her head to face him, fingers gently caressing his cheek and neck. Looking directly into his eyes she responds. "I'm sure." He offers her a soft smile but it is quickly wiped off his face when she flips them, straddling his hips.

She leans forward, holding his gaze as she allowed him in, just an inch or two. "Very, very sure."

"Em-ma" he moaned at the sensation, hook firmly going to rest on her hip, his hand pulling her forward to capture her lips.

The movement almost caused him to slip from inside her, but with a roll of her hips she was slowly sliding down the length of him. They both moaned at the feeling. She lifted her hips again, rolling them forward before sinking down again. "Killian" she panted against his parted lips. "I need you to move with me."

His hips rolled up into hers, matching her thrust for thrust. She tried to remain upright but the sensations were just too strong. She leaned forward as far as she could, arms bracing herself on either side of his head, forehead bumping against his as she rolled her hips at each thrust. She never thought herself much of a talker, but found herself mumbling incoherent praises against his lips. "You feel so good. I need more."

His hand slipped between them, fingers quickly finding her clit, rubbing in succession with thrust. Her muscles clenched as she ground down on him harder trying to increase the pleasure rolling through her. His hips bucked up harder against hers, pushing deeper. She felt herself getting close again. "More" she moaned against his lips. Rolling the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger, he squeezed and thrust hard into her simultaneously, pushing her over the edge.

He didn't give her even a second to recover, waves of her second orgasm still rolling through her when he deftly flipped them over, pushing her legs up and slamming into her. It only intensified the feelings for her, her heels dug into the small of his back, holding him to her as her inner muscles contracted around him.

Her lips found his, kisses getting sloppier and sloppier which each thrust. She couldn't take much more of this. Her entire body was humming with pleasure bordering on pain. Teeth latching on his earlobe she hissed "I need you to come Killian" before biting down.

His thrusts got sloppier as she continued to mutter in his ear telling him what he was doing to her, how he felt, how it had never been like this before, how much she needed him. Her nails dug into his shoulder. "Harder." She encouraged him.

"Come again for me Emma." His fingers found her again, rubbing her gently this time.

"I can't." She gasped but found her legs unwrapping from his waist, heels digging into the sheets for leverage, hips rolling up frantically to chase the feelings he was giving her.

She came again without warning, hoarse scream of his name dying on her lips as her body shook from the force of it. She sent him over the edge as well, muttering her name into her shoulder as he pushed into her a final time.

They laid there in silence for some time trying to regain their breath. Her fingers lightly trailed over his back. She recovered first. "That was…"

"Swan." He interrupted. "If you say a 'one time thing'."

"Amazing." She whispered against his lips. "I was going to say amazing."

"Ah, well that much I knew." He replied, cocky as ever.

She snorted. "Pirate."

"Aye."

She didn't want to ruin this, to taint the memory but she couldn't keep the words in any longer. "Promise me you'll never lie to me again that you're okay when you're not."

He sighed. "I promise, Emma."

She nuzzled her face against his neck. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Err..yeah. That kind of took on a life of its own. Apparently I can't write smut less than 3,000 words. There's 3,120 of them for you. Hope it isn't terrible. Smut writing really isn't my thing. <strong>


End file.
